Competition
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: (CANCELLED. READ THE IMPROVED ONE!) Jeremy thought that he was going to get away with his rob-n-run's that he did on a nightly basis, but an unexpected encounter with a girl that could blink through time proved him wrong. The girl dislikes Jeremy and Jeremy hates her. Of course, they'd be paired for a string of missions together, having to deal with each other's company.
1. Jeremy

**Welcome! Welcome to a fanfic that was inspired _completely_ off a salty review I got on one of my other "typical" stories that included Scout and Tracer getting together. This is somewhat a polar opposite of that fanfic... I won't spoil more however, read up and enjoy :) **

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Jeremy_**

A cloudy night in London, the moon's rays of light being clouded by the usual grey clouds, the streets of London dimly lit with the light sources that hung on the streets. It was a silent, peaceful night in London, not many sounds were heard around the streets other than the humming engines of the various floating cars that inhabited the freeway. Not much went on around London in a silent night...

 _Good things always come to an end though..._

A man in a Red hoodie and black sweats walked slowly to the entrance of a 24 Hour convenience store. His hands were bandaged and his socks were up to his knees. A black duffel bag was strapped onto his back, and he wore a black cap with his hoodie on, making his face shadowed under the night. The light of the convenience store brightened up his face, revealing light blue eyes that could _kill_ and a intimidating smirk as he gripped his pistol. He kicked the door open, aiming a fully loaded pistol at the clerk.

"Yo! Give me everything you got in that fucking cash register, right frickin' now! I ain't playing nice today, so hurry the hell up!" His accent was heavily Boston with a teeny slash of England, dropping the 'r' in _some_ words.

The robber unstrapped his duffel bag and threw it on the counter roughly, he unzipped it and pointed his finger inside the bag, "Money. Right. Frickin'. Now! Hurry the fuck up!" He cocked his pistol, safeties off.

The nonchalant clerk opened the cash register, and pulled out the pounds, "You're not getting away with this you know that? This is all on surveillance buddy, and you don't even have a mask to protect your identity." The clerk stuffed pound after pound inside the duffel bag, some of the space was taken up by the other gear that the robber had brought with him - an aluminum bat and a _deadly_ looking shotgun that had " _Modified_ " written all over it. Once the duffel bag was full of money, the robber pulled the bat out of his bag, gripping it tightly with his right hand, while still keeping his pistol trained on the clerk with his left. The clerk spoke up, "You're just gonna end up as fresh _meat_ for the slums, you'll end up getting shanked or fucking wanked... You scrawny looking-" The clerk was cut off by a violent hit to the right side of his head, slumping to the ground in a growing pool full of his own blood.

The robber chuckled lightly, laughing at the fact that he most likely murdered the clerk, "Damn Moron..." The robber stuffed any extra pounds he could find into his bag and stuffed his bat along with the money. He strapped his duffel bag onto his back, grunting at the weight as it was _full_ of money and his gear. He kept his pistol to his right side as he kicked the door open, running like hell into the dim streets of London - _Heart beat pounding and head throbbing_.

Meet Jeremy, a 23 year old boy. He is an egotistical, cocky guy, that has the _looks_ of a man that seems nice enough... But with the _personality_ that is off-putting and despised by many. Jeremy is a fast runner that knows how to fight _and_ shoot a gun... and by fast, we're talking about nearly 22 _Miles Per Hour_ fast, _**very**_ above average in terms of speed.

Jeremy moved from his hometown of Boston, Massachusetts, to London at the age of 17, work opportunities were scarce for his parents... Or _parent_... He never had a father, only his mother (whom he loved very much) and his 7 older brothers. Well, not 7 anymore... 6 of them ending up dead in the brutal streets of ghetto Boston and one just... dissapearing, without a trace. It was Jeremy and his Mom against the whole world. She saved up enough money to take a flight to London, full of work opportunities for the struggling family and she took advantage of it, applying herself to a job... Which she landed, earning enough money for them to live in a shabby, one bedroom apartment. Life was going well for Jeremy and his mom... Until the one fateful day that seemed to change his life forever...

His mom was diagnosed with cancer on her check up with the Doctor. She approached him with the news and Jeremy was _devastated_. He felt like his whole world was shattered when she confessed, tearing down the optimism for his future plans that had shined brightly in him.

It had been a month since she has been diagnosed with cancer, and it only got worse for her, violent fits of coughing was a regular, every night in the apartment for her. He told her she should stop smoking... _He told her_ , but she didn't listen, she told Jeremy that everything was fine and it was nothing serious. Jeremy knew better and knew _something_ had to be done about it. He decided to hide her last pack of cigarettes one day, in a corner of the small closet they had. She came home to find her pack of cigarettes missing from it's usual place on the nightstand and she threw a tantrum, after some minutes of intense rummaging in the apartment, she found the pack of cigarettes in the corner of the closet, knowing Jeremy had hid it, she feebly attempted to hit him, he let her mom hit him as she spat insults at the boy, the relationship between them grew sour ever since that day... His performance in school wasn't _sweet_ either.

His below average grades started to drop more, earning debilitating remarks from his teachers, getting into regular fights with other students that looked at him funny, getting kicked off the baseball team for his recent lack of _good_ behaviour and being called down to the principal's office, only for him to get notified that he would be getting suspended for his _fourth_ time in a month... dangerously close to being expelled _and_ would be getting a call home. He had a small circle of friends he stayed tight to but started to lose contact with them ever since his mom was diagnosed with cancer. He left the school grounds and walked home, not bothering at all to talk to any of his friends. It was a 20 minute walk to and from school that had him walking the more dangerous routes of London, where criminal activity was more likely to happen with all the shady alleyways and boarded up windows. He first grew wary of the route, he learned to watch his back at all times when a thief came from behind him and stole a chocolate bar from his hands. Jeremy chased after the thief and caught him with ease, his above average speed during his time as a 17 year old, excelled many of his fellow students running skills, he was _special_.

He caught the thief and was about to knock the shit out of him, but backed off as a group turned the corner, they wielded knives and brass knuckles, screaming at the boy with threats. Jeremy had only his bare fists and his bag, he let the thief have his chocolate bar, he couldn't take them _all_ on... he ran away from them with ease, learning an important lesson that day.

 _Only pick fights you can win_.

Jeremy worked his way around the group of thieves by scaling walls and running across the roofs of buildings. Once he was in the clear, he walked his route normally and grew wary of what his mom might do to him if she found out his recent suspension, which was certain, considering she was home during his school hours. He walked to his door, only for his mom to open it and roughly pull him inside, she hit him and called him a dissapointment, he didn't fight back, he knew he deserved it but couldn't resist the urge to talk back to her. They argued for an hour, ending off with Jeremy leaving the apartment, eyes fresh with tears he tried to uselessly hold in. His mom screamed... _Pleaded_ , for him to come back, he ignored her and continued to run outside the apartment, running as far as his legs could take him, anywhere but that place.

Jeremy was a fantastic free runner, he jumped and ran across the many crumbling structures of Boston with his rebellious older brothers during his rough youth. He has learned much in the ways of evasion and elusiveness when he went on crime sprees with his brothers, their mom didn't approve of it at all and he decided to stop tagging along with them for his mothers sake. If he hadn't stopped himself from tagging with them... he would probably end up dead like his brothers.

It was close to 12 in the afternoon when he left the house, he started his free run by vaulting over a fence that lead to an abandoned construction site, he ran across the sand, vaulting over slabs of concrete and jumping off of metal railings, gripping onto the bars with ease. He pulled himself up and landed softly onto a slab of concrete, he was enjoying himself too much for his own pleasure and took a break upon some sets of stairs, sitting down and watching as the sun was clouded by grey. He woke up 3 hours later only to find out he slept to the peaceful silence of London, he jumped down from the sets of stairs and landed onto a platform, jumping over a pole and pulling himself up on a piece of metal, feeling like he was untouchable with his natural acrobatic skills. He would get the opportunity to prove his beliefs about himself as a security guard stumbled upon him, yelling at him while unlocking the fence that he climbed over earlier. To his surprise, more security guards came in with him, threatening to lock him up cause apparently, this abandoned construction site was ' _Restricted_ '. Bullshit, Jeremy would've known if it was restricted if there was a sign that said that. Jeremy smirked and evaded the hands of the guards as he weaved through them with skill, leaving the guards literally, in the dust. He ran back home, it was close to evening. He guessed he was outside for a good 6 or 7 hours, Jeremy felt bad for not listening to his mother's plead to come back, he would apologize for it later. Jeremy even considered using the little money he had been trying to save on something to buy for her, as a apology gift. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

He knocked on the door for 7 minutes, his mom had to be home, she called in sick for her work, so she would be home all day. Jeremy still didn't get no reply as he called for his mom, continuing to knock uselessly on the door. He grew tired of waiting and decided to break inside his own house. Since the apartment room was on the first floor of the apartment, he easily located the window to his living room. He roughly pushed the cheap glass work in, falling down onto the living room floor and cracking. He fit his body through the broken window and was now in his living room.

Jeremy called for his mom, there was still no reply. He checked the kitchen if she was there, getting it off on a cigarette most likely.

Nope.

Jeremy checked the bathroom, getting it off on a cigarette most likely.

Nope.

Jeremy then checked the bedroom, finding his mom tucked neatly in the sheets of the bed with a piece of paper on her nightstand. He tried to wake her up... But she wasn't replying... He noticed she wasn't even _breathing_ , his heart beat quickened and listened for her pulse...

 _No pulse._

Jeremy's heart beat was thrashing as he felt a tear flowing down his cheeks, followed by many more. He used the home phone to call the paramedics. He panicked on the phone, stuttering madly and crying, they asked him to slow his voice down, but he couldn't, he was panicked and didn't know what to do - his only piece of _family_ that was still available to him wasn't even breathing anymore, how could Jeremy not be panicked? The paramedics dispatched an ambulance to his location. Jeremy could only stare and silently hope his mom would somehow come back alive, say it was all a prank... It didn't happen. 10 minutes felt like an eternity to him as they finally came into his apartment room, a fellow Omnic and a man carrying her onto a stretcher, he went along with them in the back of the ambulance.

Jeremy was sweating and was teary faced as they reached the hospital, watching the Doctor examine his mother for any signs of life. He waited for an hour and would not let himself fall asleep, desperately wanting to know whether or not his mother was going to be fine.

The doctor exited the room with a sad expression... The words that came out his mouth _tore Jeremy apart_.

" _She didn't make it... I'm sorry..._ " The doctor said quietly.

Jeremy felt like the world fell down upon him, his breathing distorted and his vision fading to black as he slumped to the ground.

A few days later, he attended his mom's funeral, now being completely alone by himself, many of his friends from school supported him by giving a generous amount of money for him to live on, enough to buy his own apartment, far, _far_ away from his old one. He dropped out of school and landed odd jobs around London, any type of work that would help him get by in his lonely life. Life would never be the same for Jeremy as he started taking shady jobs from shady people, getting himself involved in the wrong crowds, fighting for money and taking part in illegal activities. It supported him with money and that was all he _needed_.

Fast forward six years after Jeremy's mother had died... And he seemed to be doing well in life... _Criminally_. His amazing natural speed giving him a major edge whenever he robbed a old lady's purse or robbed a convenience store, with his normal job as a cashier at a fast food joint that payed decent and his robbing hobbies at late night, he was doing well for a criminal that stayed lowkey.

Jeremy knew what he was doing was wrong... But cash ruled him completely, brining immediate happiness to his face whenever he robbed hundreds of pounds from other people that were better off than him.

 ** _Back to the present_.**

Jeremy was cutting corners into dark alleyways, knowing the streets of London extensively, he used all the shortcuts he knew of to get back to his apartment quickly. After countless successful attempt of robbing people's wallets and purses, he was the definition of ' _Street-Smart_ ', knowing London like his own apartment. His duffel bag that was full of money was weighing his speed down slightly, he still ran quick however. He wouldn't allow himself to run out of breath as he was fuelled by the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He exited an alleyway and was close to the street his apartment was on, hearing sirens near his location only made him smile, knowing that the police would be chasing something they couldn't catch. He laughed and continued on, his only focus was to reach his apartment - Home base.

He turned another corner and slowed his pace slightly when he saw a girl coming his way.

"Oi!" The girl screamed, holding up a hand.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes curiously, gripping his pistol just in case.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The girl said commandingly, a heavy British accent accompanied her voice. She walked closer to him until she was in sight.

Jeremy stopped and narrowed his eyes to look at the girl, examining her. She had short, dark brown hair that looked like it was _ravaged_ by gel, which he furrowed his brows at. The girl was wearing yellow tinted goggles, a brown leather jacket and orange tights that stood out well. She also had a weird orb device on her chest, which was glowing a bright blue with sparks accompanying it. The orb she had on her chest caught his attention more than her _fit-looking body_ , he wondered what the orb does for her.

Jeremy smirked at her, " _She looks pretty nice_." Jeremy thought. "Hey there good lookin'..."

The girl was disgusted with his comments, cringing her face at him.

" _Ah crap, it was worth a try_." He thought, with his shitty pickup line out of the way, he cut to the chase, "Aight whateva', look, I'd appreciate it a lot if you get outta my way, I got places where I gotta be y'know?" Jeremy snickered, "Dis money over 'ere ain't gonna cap itself, ya get that?" Jeremy wondered if she got what he was referring too, but quickly discarded his thoughts as she pulled out two shiny, polished pistols and aimed it at him.

Jeremy trained his pistol on her just as quick, "Ayo! Fuck outta my way before I frickin' pop ya! I'm serious, I'll shoot that pretty face off of you's real quick if you don't-"

The girl... _Teleported?_ The girl teleported behind Jeremy in an instant, nudging the barrel of her pistol against the back of his head before he could even turn around.. Jeremy's heart was dropping, his eyes widened at what just happened, she was in front of him and then she left a blue blur as she seemed to have _teleported_ behind him. He still kept his gun trained at where she was, refusing to drop his gun and exhaling nervously at the barrel of her gun touching his head.

"I'm gonna 'ave to unstrap the money bag from your back _real quickly_ , make a move and you will end up _dead_. Got that love?" The girl's trigger finger was twitching... _She did not like this guy_.

Jeremy had to admit, her accent was _cute_ , he couldn't take her seriously at all... but would certainly end up paying for it with a bullet to his skull. Jeremy laughed casually, "Fuck you... Ya ain't unstrappin' shit ya frickin' moron."

The girl was furious, she got ready to knock him out with the butt of her pistol, "Hmph, we'll see about-"

Jeremy cut her off by quickly elbowing the girl onto the side of her head, she fired her pistols too late as the pulse bullets hit nothing but the ground he was on, she scowled at herself for her slow reflexes and held a hand to her head in pain, looking at the robber that ran into the streets with blurry vision, she noticed the _unusual_ speed at which he was running at, and shook her head after getting up to chase him,

Jeremy had a decent head start against her and used it to his advantage, wanting to take the chase to the roofs of London's buildings, he had countless experience running the roofs as a youth and used it when it would prove useful. Jeremy looked down from the flights of stairs and saw the girl teleporting her way up the stairs, his heart beat quickened, not expecting her to catch up to him that quickly, " _Shit she's fast._ " He whispered to himself. As he dodged her wild rapid fire shots, a shot nearly hit his calf and he became filled with andrenaline once again, breathing intensely at the bullet that just missed him by an inch. "Ya ain't gettin' me, hot stuff! Just frickin' give up!" He reached the roof and ran quickly towards the ledge, aiming to jump across to the next roof.

Jeremy kept running. He holstered his pistol for the jump and looked behind him, " _How the hell did she catch up so quickly?!_ " It surprised him to see how fast the girl was teleporting to him, his eyes widening as he ran faster towards the ledge and jumped off. The girl fired wildly at Jeremy that was in mid-air, she managed to land a shot on his left arm causing him to groan with pain and land more roughly on the roof than he intended to. "Agh, fuck!" He screamed out, continuing to run across the new roof that he just landed on.

The girl teleported onto the roof he was running across and reloaded her pistols, drops of blood were telling her where he was running. Jeremy stopped running and unstrapped the duffel bag off of his back, grunting with pain. He ignored it and unzipped the bag, pulling out his bat. He reached into his hoodie pockets to pull out a baseball. He waited for a second around the corner that she would have to turn, his breaths becoming quick as she turned the corner, " _Now or never..._ " He quickly whispered to himself. He swung his bat against the ball with precise accuracy that was headed straight at her direction, she tried to activate her teleport ability... but it was too late as the ball hit her square in the face. Her vision was dazed and blurred, holding a hand to her pained head as she tried to figure out what hit her, she was do dazed that she slumped to the ground, her ears ringing and eyes dazed.

"Boo-yah!" Jeremy yelled triumphantly, fist pumping as he pulled his pistol back out with his left, walking towards the dazed girl that tried to catch him. He was gonna murder this girl with a swift bullet to the head, no mercy for anyone that tried to kill him, even if they were sorta cute... He was untouchable.

Jeremy stood over the girl, pistol locked and loaded, aimed directly at her forehead.

The girl regained her vision, only to find her confused hazel eyes staring into the intimidating blues of her would-be killer.

"Hey hey cutie!" Jeremy roughly forced the barrel of the pistol against her forehead, causing the girl to grunt out desperately, "Any last words until I waste ya? I'm givin' you 2 seconds, one-"

" _Recall_." She coughed out.

Jeremy pulled the trigger and hit nothing but a blue blur, "What the hell?!" He watched his surroundings and looked behind him quickly, firing bullets blindly. Jeremy was fighting a girl that could teleport anywhere, was this a fight he could win? Before he could think, he heard footsteps behind him and was met by the hard grip of her pistol hitting his face, stunning him momentarily. She shot his right kneecap and he yelled out in pain, dropping to the ground quickly. His pistol still remained in his left hand and tried to bring it up to her so he could shoot, but it was shot out of his hand, the bandages on his left hand falling apart. He held in another scream of pain, a pained muffle being released instead.

She kicked the side of his head, knocking his cap and hood off, revealing naturally slicked hair that had a slight part to the right. She kicked him again in the ribs and held both of her pulse pistols to his head, "Love, this would've been bloody simple if you just gave me the bag, your gonna have to die now."

Jeremy smirked up at the girl and chuckled, he was surprised that she didn't suffer any visible scars from his baseball to her face. "Pull the trigger than... you fuckin' bitch." He said menacingly, staring daggers into her as he dared her to shoot.

"I-I will, just bloody wait!" The girl said nervously... she felt intimidated _greatly_ by his stare, feeling cold chills around her body. Her hands were nervous and her fingers were shaking, her comms suddenly went on.

" _Tracer!_ " A deep voice screamed through her mic, startling her, but still keeping her guns trained on Jeremy.

"What is it Winston?! I'm a bit busy-"

"DO NOT, kill that man!" The man behind the mic known as _Winston_ said.

"What?!" The girl known as _Tracer_ said angrily. How Winston knew she was chasing this man, she didn't know, but she didn't have time to think about it as she tried to come up with a reason to kill him. "Winston! This bloody bloke tried to _kill_ me!"

"Please Tracer, I understand, but he is _important_ , we have uses for his skills! Tracer... Please... just subdue him and I'll take care of him... hold on." Tracer heard a distinct beeping noise in the background, "Okay, I'm dispatching an airship to your exact location. Keep him there for 5 minutes, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Winston, he's gonna bloody murder me!" Tracer said annoyingly, keeping a wary eye on the smirking robber.

"Subdue him Tracer! Taze him already!" Winston said, annoyed.

She turned her comms off and kept two pistols aimed at him, furious that she wasn't allowed to kill him. She stared at the boy that was still on the ground, she stared at him with _disgust_ , his clear white teeth shined evilly in the shadows, highlighting his cocky smirk, "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face or _I'll_ do it for you."

"My smirk looks a lot better than you... So, uhh, heh, no. Try again." Jeremy replied casually.

Tracer shamefully blushed at his comments, hating herself for feeling flattered so easily by a guy that tried to murder her. She puffed annoyingly, "You're a bloody arsehole, people like you deserve to _rot_ in jail."

"And people wit' crappy hair like you - NEED A FRICKIN' HAIRCUT, ASAP." Jeremy laughed at his own comeback, feeling proud of himself. He continued with his insults, "I mean like, seriously! Ya gotta cut that shit off, you look like a frickin' retard." He slyly said, still smirking.

Tracer was steaming and released it by kicking him on the chin, causing his smirk to dissapear from his face. "Loud mouths like you are so fun to shoot at... especially when they decide to _talk_ to you."

Jeremy ignored her threat, mocking her by opening and closing his mouth, "Blah, blah, blah, ya all talk! That's it! All talk and no follow through. Heh... You're a coward y'know that?"

Tracer looked at him questioningly, gritting her teeth together.

"If ya wanted to kill me, you'd do it by now, but _noooo_! Ya too scared to pull the frickin' trigger on those crappy pistols ya have. You. Are. A frickin'. _Coward_." Jeremy spat at her shoes, looking her dead in the eyes, "Cowards can't do crap against me, _Tracer_."

Before she could reply, Jeremy swiped at her pistols with _insanely_ quick reflexes and she was left unarmed, her eyes widened when she saw both of her pistols slide in the distance. Her heart beat quickened when she felt the grip of her tazer in it's holster.

Jeremy stood up and grabbed his pistol off the ground, he aimed it at Tracer, "Man, Ima mess you up so frickin' bad you'll be beggin' for-"

Tracer cut Jeremy off with a inconspicious pull of her taze gun, firing it quickly at his body. Jeremy managed to fire off 3 bullets in her direction before going down, but she blinked to the right, easily avoiding all of his bullets. His body spasm'd and fell to the ground deftly, his scrawny arm twitching for a while then going limp, his body soon followed. Tracer exhaled, he turned on her comms, "Winston, hurry the hell up. I ' _subdued_ ' him."

"Hold on there for a couple of minutes, the airship is on it's way." Winston replied.

"Affirmative, Tracer out." She turned her comms off and sat down quietly, away from the man she just tazed.

While she sat alone, she thought of how every criminal should be punished, each of them sharing a home on an island far away from civilization. Her eyes quickly landed themselves on Jeremy, still furious that she wasn't allowed to kill him, despite him almost killing her twice!

Tracer was even more furious at the fact that she _blushed_ from his comments... _Blushed!_ She could not for the life of her, understand why she felt flattered by such scum, " _That bloke didn't even look nice..._ " Her expression turned dreamy when she embarrassingly remembered _a_ feature of him that _looked attractive_ , "... _Okay,_ _His eyes sorta did look nice- W-WAIT, WHAT!_ " Tracer shook her head and sighed, _she did not just think of how nice his eyes looked, NOPE_. She decided to forget about the robber completely when she thought about her girlfriend, Emily.

She wanted to get back to her as quickly as she could after her mission was done, longing for her touch and wanting _precious_ ' _alone_ ' time with her...

 _Alone as in - A fingering session_.

Tracer smiled and let out a shuddering sigh, remembering the pleasure she was in whenever she was fingered by Emily. _Bliss_ , was all that she could describe it as.

Seven minutes have passed and an airship with the Overwatch symbol embedded on the structure hovered quietly over Tracer's location, the airship found a suitable place to land on top of the roof and opened it's doors shortly after landing. An Overwatch soldier walked out of the airship's doors, walking over to and carrying the body of the man that Tracer tazed. He carried his skinny boy inside of the airship and layed him onto a stretcher with restrictors.

The Overwatch soldier saluted to Tracer, "Handled 'em well, have ya?"

"I'm gonna _kill_ that bloke as soon as Winston says I can..." Tracer angrily said, she sighed and had the soldier unstrap the duffle bag that was onto his back. She took a peek at the contents that were inside his duffle bag, finding _many_ stolen pounds and items that belonged to Jeremy. She picked up his pistol, his bat and handed it the soldier, who stored it safely into a container. While she searched through his bag for any dangerous items, she found a single photo inside of the side pocket - It was of a slim woman with delicate black hair and a red dress, 8 boys surrounding her in funny poses, all of the boys had true blue or either light blue eyes, beautiful eye colour after beautiful eye colour as she scanned each of the boys faces with interest.

" _She looks beautiful... There is no bloody way that she could be the mom of this... Bloke..._ " Tracer thought, the woman simply looked too beautiful to ever give life to the waste of space she just tazed. She kept rummaging through his bag, trying to find more _photos_ rather than finding dangerous items.

She rummaged through his duffel bag until she found a photo of the same girl that appeared in the other picture she saw. It was of her alone, beautiful scenery in the background with all of her features popping out proudly to the photographer. Tracer smiled at the picture and flipped it over, immediately noticing the messy writing on the back... along with faded tear stains. The lines read...

 _Never forget_

 _Your saviour_

 _Your inspiration_

 _Your sunshine_

 _Your mother_

 _Never forget_

"Oh..." Tracer assumed that this beautiful woman _was_ the mother of the robber. She flipped the picture back over and gently put it back to it's pockets, her expression softened a bit after reading the lines... he must've loved his mother a lot.

Tracer was surprised by the amount of personal items that were kept in the side pockets of his duffle bag, from photos to notes, she found many of it... But she stopped rummaging through his bag after reading a note that she assumed, was from his _dead_ mother...

The note read...

" _Dear Jeremy (My son, a.k.a. My little sunshine), I didn't want to scare you off like I did this morning. I was scared and confused... If only you have listened to my plead for you to come back, this could have been easier on you. I didn't know how to tell you this... I didn't WANT to tell you this, but I'm... I am going to die today. The doctor said my lung cancer was beyond treatment... my death would be unavoidable. I hid it from everybody I knew... Including you. As you most likely have noticed, I have been in a down mood all week, hiding the fact that I would be leaving you on your own with no support and no one to care for you... I... I didn't wanna do that, sad news like that is not what you need, growing up without a man to guide you on the right path, abusive brothers... I couldn't. So I kept it a secret until the day that I would expect to die... But then I get a call from your school, saying that you would be expelled. I was mad, I don't want you to end up dead like all your older brothers... I don't want to lose another one of my sunshines, I don't wanna lose you Jeremy. In today's world, education really is the only thing that can get you through this rough life and I'm sure it will, if you just keep studying hard... And, When I hit you this morning_ _, I was beyond sad, now I'm even more sad that I won't get the chance to spend my last hours with my only sunshine left. Hopefully, you'll come back home so we can share a few of our last precious moments together... But it isn't looking that way, so... Jeremy, if you're reading this... I am so sorry that I hit you, no matter what I do to you, just know that I love you, I will ALWAYS_ _love you. Please, PLEASE don't end up dead like your brothers, live for as long as you can, because I know you have a future that is better than what your current situation is. Find a woman that you want to spend your ENTIRE life with, someone that you can call your sunshine, forever... and if you ever start a family... BE the father that you never had... live and prosper in this cruel world Jeremy... I love you with all my heart. ~ Love, Mom :)_

There was a small picture of just Jeremy and his mom at the bottom of the note. It was of him, probably during his teenage years, and of his mom, beautiful and stress-free as ever. Jeremy smiled proudly in the picture, his eyes shining preciously to the camera as he had an arm wrapped around his mother's waist, hugging her tightly. His mom wasn't even looking at the camera, her face in pure happiness as she wrapped her arms around her son. Beside the photo, it was his mom's writing. It read...

 _My favourite picture of us together, cherish the memories Jeremy._

Tracer finished reading and unknowingly let a tear slide down her cheeks, letting the tear fall onto the note as she sniffled quickly.

"Uh, Tracer, you okay there?" The Soldier said.

"Oh, y-yeah." She wiped her eyes and held back some tears, putting the note gently back into it's pockets with shaky fingers. She pulled Jeremy's gear out of the duffle bag - some unusual looking soda cans, 5 baseballs, and a _dangerous looking shotgun_. She had the soldier organize it with the rest of his confiscated gear. The soldier kept him strapped to a restrictor as he signalled the pilot for take off.

Tracer hopped off the ship and saluted to the soldier, who saluted back. "Bye love!" She yelled, waving to the airship that would carry Jeremy away to Overwatch's HQ, Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Tracer searched the roof for her pistols and found them dangerously close to the edge, she picked up both and holstered it back into place. She noticed a piece of paper in the corner of her eye, she walked over to it and inspected it - A photo of a man with _tempting_ light blue eyes, lightly tanned face and a defined jawline, staring at the photographer with charming white teeth. She rolled her eyes when she realized she was studying the face of the boy that tried to kill her _twice_... Maybe Tracer misunderstood the boy, but _nothing_ could make her forget the fact that he almost killed her _twice_ , willingly too. She sighed and hesitatingly let the picture fly from her hands, letting the winds of London carry the picture. Her fingers were tempted to grab the picture back from the winds as it was still in reach, but she ignored it, believing it would be better if she just forgot about _him_ completely. The picture flew off with the winds, she eyed it until it was out of sight.

Tracer yawned and stretched her body, taking in the view of London at night, some lights were on and some were not, Omnics roamed the street and humans drove their floating cars. She decided to blink back to her apartment that she shared with her girlfriend, ready to spend her precious time with Emily.

Deep in Tracer's thoughts though, there was _something_ that made her think of Jeremy... _And it annoyed her_... **_A lot._**

* * *

 **And yes, I will continue this fanfic REGARDLESS of how much support this story gets, because the idea I came up with for this story _really_ catches my interest... Scout and Tracer hating each other? Hell yes boys! I'll try to update this and keep up to date with my other story. I got work to do...**


	2. Money is The Motivation

**Few changes in the story, just FORGET that Jeremy is a cashier at a fast food joint, because HE'S NOT! He now EXCLUSIVELY makes his money through CRIMINAL AFFILIATIONS. I'll change stuff in this story as I keep progressing. And I'm also gonna have half of my focus on updating Competition and the other half updating Mercenary, (ex. One chapter update for Competition this week, then one update for Mercenary the next week, same pattern for now) With that outta the way, read up and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Money is The Motivation_**

Jeremy woke up. Soft, soothing humming sounds was all he heard. He groaned and tried to rub his head... _But he couldn't_. His vision was blurry and waited for his vision to fix itself. With his vision now clear, he looked around and saw that his arms and legs were restrained on a stretcher, he tried to shake his way out of the tight cuffs, " _Alright this ain't funny! Who ever the fuck strapped me onto this frickin' thing is gonna get frickin' stomped!_ " He yelled, still trying to shake out of the cuffs. He looked at his surroundings, spotting his duffle bag near a window. He looked up at the window and saw that the sky was moving _very_ fast. The noise Jeremy was hearing became more clear to his ears, it was soft, the type of hum an engine gives when it's powering down. " _Where the hell am I?_ " Jeremy whispered to himself. He looked behind him and saw a person with an intimidating rifle, probably a soldier of some sort. The emblem the Soldier had on his jacket was something he didn't recognize - It was a black circle that had yellow at the top of the circle, two lines almost merging in the middle of the circle. The soldier seemed to be sleeping.

"Ey! Soldier dude!" Jeremy screamed, waking up the man immediately. Now that he had his attention, he had to figure out where exactly he was, "Yo, mind tellin' me where I am? An-and better yet, why the hell am I cuffed?! This feels like crap."

The Soldier groaned, cranky that he was woken up from his nap, "Shut up." He said sternly.

Jeremy smirked, "Hah, ya lucky I'm strapped onto this piece a' crap right now, I'd frickin' beat ya up real quick."

"If you don't shut up mate, this gun is gonna hit you in that little head of yours," The soldier waved his rifle in front of the robber, walking closer to him and holding a serious stareoff with the cocky man. He smirked and laughed, done sizing up the man, "Keep talking though, I won't mind it." He readied his fingers to smash the butt of his gun against him if needed.

Jeremy groaned, he knew it would be useless to hold a proper conversation with him, he was obviously holding him as a prisoner and if he was a prisoner, the man obviously wouldn't want to talk with him. "Crap. Can you like, at least tell me how the hell I got strapped onto this shit."

"Ugh, we caught ya in the act of your little robbery mate, one of our agents tracked you down and subdued you, now you're here. That explain everything?"

Jeremy then remembered what happened before he was strapped onto a stretcher, the robbery, almost making it to home base and... Getting chased by a _teleporting_ chick, and then getting tazed by her... He remembered it all. " _Shit!_ _That frickin' teleporting girl is with you guys?!_ " Jeremy became a bit more intimidated, if this girl had teleporting powers and were with these guys, there was no telling on what this soldier could do...

"You got it, it's what happens if you try to mess with someone who can _teleport_... Bloody stupid move by you if ya ask me. You really shoulda just gave up and accepted you're arrest."

"Fuck." Jeremy couldn't believe that he wasn't quick enough to dodge the stun gun that the coward pulled out, he could have dodged it if he wasn't so injured. He laid his head down back onto the stretcher, and the room shook as he laid his head down, "The hell? Where am I right now?"

The soldier gave him a boring stare, not wanting to answer his question, instead wanting to get back to his sleep.

"Bro! Please-"

"A fucking airship, bloody hell mate, now shuttup will you?" The soldier cut him off, very annoyed.

Jeremy's eyes widened, not believing what he was saying. Solider with powers or not, he didn't really care what he said in front of him, "What the fuck?!" Jeremy yelled. He was now panicked, he thought he was just in a very polished interrogation room with a very quiet generator, thinking that he was most likely, still close to London... But he was in an _airship_?! There was no telling where he could've been, he could be anywhere, _except_ London, far away from where his home base was and all his connections that were _essential_ for his criminal life that he had to live in order to stay alive. "Oh no, no no no NO! We better still be in frickin' London! I swear-"

"BLOODY HELL MATE, YOU NEED TO SHUT UP BEFORE I PUT YOU DOWN!" The soldier threatened Jeremy... It didn't seem to work though.

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows, and put on a snarky expression, " _Do ya even know who ya talking to?_ " He said questioningly, inching his face intimidatingly close to the soldier's face, " _Let me outta these frickin' cuffs and then ya can talk all that crap tough guy_!" He shook his cuffs violently, he wanted to fight this guy, believing that he could easily beat him, powers or not, he'd try to kill him.

The soldier shook his head annoyingly, if it wasn't for his orders that were _specifically_ given to him, he would of already killed the annoying man, "Bloody ridiculous..." He sat back down on his chair and covered his ears, closing his eyes from looking at the annoying robber, ignoring him completely.

"HEY! Don't frickin' ignore me like that! I'm telling ya, I know people that can kill ya and-and ya whole frickin' family! Ya fucking hear me?!" Jeremy tried hard to shake himself out of the cuffs, rocking the stretcher side to side. He stopped and inhaled an angry breath, "YO FUCKFACE, I'LL FRICKIN' KILL YOU SO HARD- I SWEAR." He pulled against the cuffs again roughly, causing the stretcher to flip sideways. Jeremy was furious, " _FUUUCK!_ " He yelled loudly, certain that a vein of his must've been popping.

The soldier stood up from his seat and walked towards the robber on the stretcher. Jeremy could see his legs getting closer towards him in his peripheral vision, "I bloody told you mate! Sleep tight!"

His heart beat started to race and prepared for impact.

He messed up.

"Hey hey! I was just joking- I was just-" Jeremy's sentence was cut short by two hard hits by the butt of the Soldier's rifle crashing against his skull. His vision immediately faded to black and he lost consciousness.

 ***30 minutes later***

Jeremy opened his eyes, his head was throbbing with pain after being knocked out twice in one day. His wrists and legs were still held down, he seemed to be out of the stretcher, and in a chair of some sort. Whatever, it didn't make a difference as he was still cuffed down, feebly trying to shake out the cuffs. He looked straight ahead and saw a monitor in front of him, and _someone_ was behind it... Someone _huge_ with a bad hunched back and horrible posture. The figure looked intimidating, but Jeremy really didn't care anymore, he needed to know what he was dealing with right now.

"Yo I can see you, I'm dying here! Help a man outta these cuffs will ya?"

The man behind the monitor gasped, not expecting any disturbances, "I'm afraid I can't do that just yet... Uh..." The voice paused, "Mr. _Jeremy_? Is that it?" The voice was deep and sounded intellectual, very clear with his voice, sort of like a top level professor at some top level university.

" _Now how the hell does he know my name?_ " Jeremy thought. He was ensured from one of his many _connections_ , that his name would be erased from the public and his identity would be concealed from any cop station that tried to keep a track on him. He assumed pretty quickly that this _wasn't_ a cop station he was in, the room looked too polished for a cop station, dimmed lights, windows shut and he was strapped onto a chair... It was probably an interrogation room. This room also had monitors that he has never seen before and the same symbol he saw back on the soldier that knocked him out, but this time it was white lines instead of black.

Jeremy decided to reply to the voice's question, "Uh... Uh yeah, it-it is. W-wait a minute... How the hell do ya know my name?!" Jeremy was surprised that someone knew his name, he thought his _connections_ erased his identity from the public... Guess not.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now, I need you to accept some terms of agreement for me."

Jeremy shook his cuffs, not seeing much of a choice but to listen to whatever the guy was going to tell him, "Well, crap, I don't have much of a choice... Do I?"

"Uhh, sorta like that, just listen."

Jeremy groaned, "Fine."

"Thank you. I'm going to cut straight to the chase here Jeremy. I know you're a criminal, your database proves it and... I am also, _well_ aware of your natural acrobatic skills. Your elusiveness and agility is _very_ interesting... In the sense that _no_ other person has naturally developed what you have."

"Ya damn right 'bout that." Jeremy said, he knew he was always a special person with skills that no one else had, it then turned into a need to be cocky and flashy about it, resulting in his annoying, egotistical and personality to develop.

"Yes, yes I am, look. What I'm saying is, you're skills could be used for something that has far more value. Instead of using it for spreading mayhem across London - where you've done most of your " _crime sprees_ " - you could instead, I don't know, be using it for something that is... Respected and upheld in society. Now, fortunately for you, that's what I want to talk to you about. Listen Jeremy, you have a very, _very_ , good chance to turn your life around right now with this simple agreement."

"What? What, ya mean like, like... Turn my life around as in, not having to rob people anymore?" Jeremy made many funds off of robbing people and he enjoyed it a lot, pair it up with the many connections he had throughout London that made him impossible to keep track of in the criminal department, it was basically a more fun way of exercise with the risks of being caught - Completely gone. ( **Think about it, people that can erase your identity from the society and the cops, godlike acrobatic skills and very quick, natural agility and finesse? You'll never be caught, so may as well keep doing that shit.** ) He wasn't ecstatic at the idea of giving that up. The satisfying andrenaline and the even _more_ satisfying reward - _The Money_. _Cash ruled everything around Jeremy, and he preferred to keep it that way_.

"Yes sir, you won't have to rob _anyone_ , ever again."

It didn't really sound appealing, but Jeremy continued to ask more questions and listen. "Does that also mean I won't have to take jobs that pay _very frickin' well_ , from crooked guys anymore?" Jeremy made his many connections throughout London by taking the odd job around the shady alleyway, it helped him survive on his own after his mother's death. It was one odd job that had him scouting out a certain place and he _still_ remembered it briefly to this day. An old garage, abandoned, but guarded for some reason. Due to his slim frame, quick reflexes and evasive maneuvers, he did the job quite well, taking pictures of the place with a top of the line smartphone given to him, writing down anything that was important about the place, flanking spots, open areas, secret entrances, how heavily guarded the exterior was and how much manpower was dedicated to the location, he wrote it all down. Taking pictures and notes about the particular place and returning his work to the job giver for some quick cash.

He did more and more of the jobs that were similar to that when his name became popular for exclusively _scouting_ missions, it was always someone who wanted someone dead, and information was _powerful_ to them, being an extra step ahead of your competitor can lead to the win most of the times and Jeremy was used just for that - an extra step for some measly cash. As time passed by, he became too experienced with scouting and Intel reports, knowing how to escape, knowing how to stay sly and hidden, always knowing _what_ type of information was valuable to his provider. Jeremy was the definition of a master scout.

"By ' _crooked guys_ ', I'm assuming you mean your ' _connections_ '?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever ya call 'em."

"In that case, yes, you can cut them out of your life for good."

"So you're basically tellin' me, that-that I don't have to do anything illegal anymore, if I accept this... This ' _agreement_ ' crap?"

"You got it."

This was a lot for Jeremy to take in. He was being offered a chance to turn his ways around, the chance to be someone respectable in society instead of continuing with his life of sin. Jeremy felt bad the first time he started doing it, it wasn't out of free will, it was for the money he _needed_ to support himself. Whenever he does the rob'n'runs now, he feels nothing, just another robbing for his personal well-being. Jeremy didn't feel like leaving his lifestyle behind, as it was reliable and supported him for 6 years, nearly seven.

"Nah, see this, I've been doing bad shit for like... A _long_ time, and it never failed me, so-"

"What's your price?" The man cut him off with a question.

"Ex-excuse me?" The question caught Jeremy's attention.

"You heard me correctly Jeremy, what's your price." The man adjusted his seating, "What do you want? Money, am I correct?"

The man knew about his love for money... That impressed him. "Y-yeah, you kinda are right about that, but like... How much... How much money are we talkin' about over 'ere?" Jeremy was now genuinely surprised, if whatever they were offering him blew him away, he'd probably accept it in a heartbeat.

"One. Million. Pounds."

Jeremy widened his eyes and whistled at the ridiculous amount, "H-holy crap! Ya frickin' kiddin' me right, a-a million?!" The offer blew him away.

The man behind the monitor chuckled heartily, "I'm not joking Jeremy, _a million pounds_ , I may throw in extra cash if you exceed the expectations... Now that you know, that you _will_ be paid, let's talk about the agreement I will propose to you, and hopefully accept."

"Damn, then got on with it!" Jeremy was listening now... _A million pounds_!

"Now, by any chance, have you heard of the Omnic crisis that happened roughly 20 years ago?"

"Crap... 20 years ago? I don't know much about it, I was only like, 2 years old... Didn't hear much about it, cause it wasn't much of a concern when I grew up." Jeremy tried to remember any mention of an Omnic crisis in his mind and remembered seeing an old newspaper article a week ago, that highlighted the defeat of the Omnics. The picture on the front page was of a Soldier with blonde, wavy hair and a cool, dark blue trench coat. Walking in alleyways let him see all types of old stuff, old newspapers being the most common. "Oh, hold on, I do know that the Omnics ended up gettin' their asses kicked by some soldiers or some crap, am I right?"

"You're right... Do you know the specific name for those group of soldiers that ended the Omnic crisis _and_ possibly saved all of England from total Omnic domination?"

"Uh... I... I don't know. Why?"

"They were called Overwatch. They were once the peacemakers of humanity until..." The man exhaled angrily, "Until the incompetent government took us down..." His voice turned more serious, "* _sigh_ * Those days are long gone now, the vision now obscured by false news and misguided minds. But... But not all is lost... Because I know that Overwatch can be restored back to it's full glory, and I'm already intent on making it happen... Jeremy."

"What's up?"

"Join Overwatch... Join us."

"Woah. Hold up for a minute, I don't know about it being a permanent thing-"

"It's not a permanent thing." The man groaned, "Okay, let me rephrase it... We need your help. Listen, do you know that girl that almost killed you? Tracer was her codename, do you recall her?"

Jeremy's brows furrowed angrily at the mention of her name. _He wanted to kill her_. " _Tracer?!_ Fuck yes I know that bitch, I wanna frickin' kill her!"

The figure behind the monitor smacked the desk roughly. He seemed to have a temper that he tried to control... he exhaled calmly, "Please, _do not_ , talk about her like that."

"That bi-" Jeremy stopped himself from saying it, he gritted his teeth, "That _girl_ , almost frickin' killed me! And she frickin' tazed me! And-"

"And I saved you from her! I am the one that saved your life, so please, I would appreciate it if you showed some respect to the scientist that saved you!"

Jeremy remembered the voice on her comms that prevented Tracer from killing him, much to her anger, she didn't pull the trigger and he owed it to the man for saving his life. "Alright alright! Fair enough."

"Thank you. When she was chasing you, I happened to notice the unusual speed at which you were running at, thanks to Tracer's mini-surveillance camera I installed on her goggles. There are very few people that can have a successful escape from Tracer, due to her teleportation device that I implemented on her, you however, managed a _very_ good run against her. I saw potential in you, a potential for stronger manpower added to our group for some temporary time. I saw the chance and I took it, when she had a gun to your head, I luckily managed to contact her communications quick enough before she did anything drastic, she subdued you instead of shooting at you, and now you're here, for an offer that I'm prepared to give you."

"I already told you man, I'm not interested in this being permanent."

"And you don't have to worry, because it _won't_ be permanent. We simply need some temporary, but _important_ , help on our comeback, we need to prove our worth again to the society before we... _Come back from the dead_ , as so to speak. It's temporary Jeremy, are you interested so far?"

"Heh, ya had me at temporary, shoot."

"Very well. Now, criminal influence is heavy in London, murder rates are senselessly going up every year, arson attacks on buildings, and basically everything that is criminal related, has gone up exponentially these past years. I had some of my undercover agents investigate and gather evidence as to... Why it has been happening so commonly throughout England, London specifically. Unfortunately for them... They've all been caught, caught in the act of trying to gather more evidence and I had to put a stop to it, cancelling the investigations completely. The criminal network is far more intelligent than I thought it would be and that's very unfortunate. But, with the extensive evidence given to me, it lead to me finding out that their is in fact, a criminal mastermind... Or should I say, criminals _masterminds_. There are multiple people behind these statistics and the criminal network. I've only been able to find out the identities of _two_ of the many other honchos that are behind the increase in crime rates." The man sighed, "I've been keeping a close eye on these statistics for quite some time, but never had the manpower or resources to deal with it, most of my manpower has seemingly dissapeared without a trace when investigating and I can only assume the worst as to happened to those poor souls."

Jeremy assumed the worst to, "Saying they've been murdered or...?"

"I'm afraid so, Jeremy..." Winston sighed, "Anyways, much of my time has been spent on planning and observing, contemplating on the correct time to recall the Overwatch members back into action. What I ask of you, Jeremy, is that you help in taking out these masterminds. I checked your database and I found that you in fact, _have_ come into contact with one of the honchos that is still unknown to me, you've done a job for one of them... And that is invaluable information for me. Anyways, my plan is foolproof, someone has to get rid of the honchos, when there gone, the citizens of London will be wondering why the criminal rates have gone down, and will be wanting to support the vigilantes who have been the cause of making their lives more safe. That's when I announce Overwatch's return from the grave, the beacon of hope restored within people's hearts... But, ah, I'm thinking too far ahead, right now, I need to focus on the tasks at hand, and I need your help."

Jeremy just wanted the money, it really didn't matter to him what'd he be doing. As long as he was getting the money, it was okay with him. "Yeah I can help, I mean, a million pounds is something worth fighting for am I right?"

"Precise. Now, let's talk about what I need you to do." The man pressed a button and the rooms lightened up, revealing many tech-savvy equipment surrounding the room he was in. "Athena, unstrap please." He said.

" _Athena_?" Jeremy was confused, who was the guy talking to?

A feminine, robotic voice filled the room, "Unstrapping..." The cuffs around Jeremy's calves and wrists unstrapped.

"Thank you Athena."

"Affirmative Winston." The feminine voice replied.

Jeremy was in awe, a robot that had voice commands for unstrapping chairs, pretty cool. He rubbed the area on his head that was throbbing, letting out a sigh of relief as he rubbed, "So, ya name's Winston?"

"Mhm, now, if you would come here for a moment, right beside me please."

Jeremy moved his now free body parts and stood up from his chair, stretching out his back. "Man, you shoulda done this earlier, but I ain't complaining." He yawned, "So, what do ya need me to do again?"

"Come here, I need you to know what you'll be doing for your temporary job."

Jeremy walked over to the computer and let out a terrified yell when he saw that it wasn't a _man_ behind the monitor. " _OH WHAT THE HELL?!_ " He tripped and landed on his back, almost knocking a desk over while backing away from the gorilla. " _YOU CAN TALK?!_ "

Winston scoffed at the man's remarks, _it was 2080_ , of course a gorilla could talk. "Jeremy, please just try to relax. Yes, I am a gorilla that can talk, really not a big deal, we got talking robots and you're surprised that there's talking gorillas?"

Jeremy exhaled rapidly, afraid to get anywhere close near the big, hairy, intellectual beast. "Okay okay... I'm standing up now..." He stood up and walked slowly towards Winston. He had glasses that a scientist would use and white armour that surrounded his body, Jeremy noticed a jar of peanut butter and many banana peels scattered near his chair. "So... What's a monkey like you having a thing with peanut butter? And... Like, how the hell are you able to talk?!"

"Peanut butter tastes very well when mixed with bananas in my own personal opinion, and as for a _gorilla_ ," Winston emphasized the word 'gorilla', "...talking, I'll explain that later, when I feel like it. Right now, I need to brief you on what you'll be doing for me." Winston gestured him to pull up a seat beside him. He clicked on the files that he has been researching on his computer, the files opened to reveal a bunch of descriptive text, pictures of run-down buildings and two pictures of what Jeremy assumed, were two of the honchos that Winston was referring to. Winston slowly moved the cursor on one of the two pictures - the picture consisted of a man in a black trench coat, helmet covering half of his face, an American flag embedded on both sides of his trench coat and his helmet had blood splattered all over it, Stars and Stripes of red and blue covered the helmet. The man would have looked like a respectable patriotic American... If it wasn't for the blood splatters.

Winston zoomed in on the picture, "This is one of the masterminds that's reportedly been behind the giant influx of senseless murder rates going up." The gorilla then moved onto another picture - This picture consisted a group of men, that wore the same trench coat as the patriotic American in the other picture, it was like looking at mini-versions of the patriot.

"So... I'm assuming these are his lackeys? Am I right?"

"Correct. I don't know his real name, but for now, we'll refer to him as ' _AWOL_.'"

Jeremy raised his eyes, "Wait, a wall, like, ' _A wall?_ ' or-"

Winston groaned, "Whatever! However you say it, that's good enough for his identification."

Jeremy chuckled slyly, "Gotcha."

"Moving on. AWOL over here is a big reason why the murder rates have gone up, his motives are unknown but one piece of evidence from more recent evidence that my agents have collected, is suggesting that he's intent on colonizing England as American soil, starting off by killing as many non-Americans he could find, as suggested by the murder rates of London's citizens. It sounds crazy-"

Jeremy thought that the man must've been _fucking crazy_. 'AWOL' wanted to colonize England, and basically turn it into America?! It sounded horribly stupid in his opinion, "What the hell? Is the dude mental?" Cutting him off.

"I- I don't know... it's your job to find out though... Scratch that, it's your job to find him and hopefully take him out, senseless murder is a terrible thing to see, especially with... Ridiculous motives like his. It's a mystery as to how he hasn't been arrested yet... Oh and one of my agents managed to witness him in battle and fortunately, came back alive, in one piece as well." Winston switched to another slide, the slide consisted pictures of dangerous looking weapons. The gorilla pointed the cursor over the picture of a rocket launcher, "He fights with a handheld rocket launcher, and has a backup shotgun just in case people get too close to him. He also has..." Winston clicked on a picture of a bloody shovel, "A shovel... Which he uses for bashing in skulls, very dangerous indeed."

Jeremy was kind of intimidated by 'AWOL' already, _what kind of a man fights with a handheld rocket launcher_? The fact that he was probably mentally unstable put him off even more, enemies that could do the unexpected were always a tough match for Jeremy. "Yo, can you tell me how this ' _A Wall_ ' guy isn't in jail right now?"

"Like you, he's tight with the criminal network, they look out for him and he looks out for them, clearing his name out of any of the databases they try to track him on. He also has a group that's dedicated to his same motives, whatever it may be, the group is willing to give up their lives to protect ' _AWOL_ ' from death."

Jeremy was tight with the criminal network, he spent 6 years of his life working with them, but he couldn't recall seeing ' _AWOL_ ' anywhere, "Huh, that's kinda weird, I've never seen 'em around the streets before."

"You will soon though, as we need him gone and eliminated from the picture. Moving on." Winston closed the files and switched onto the picture of the next mastermind.

"Umm, this... _Thing_ , may disturb you a little..." The gorilla nervously clicked on the picture - the picture consisted of burning buildings and huge flames surrounding someone... _Or something_... Whoever took this picture had some major _balls_. It was holding a flamethrower and had a mix of an orange and green hazmat suit adorning it's body. It was wearing a black gas mask of some sort, the mask reached down to fully cover it's neck with stained black, Jeremy assumed the stains were from the flames that most likely burned... Whatever material it was made out of. On the thing's back, it was wearing two huge sacks of what could only be assumed, was ammo for it's flamer.

Jeremy was even more intimidated by this picture, it screamed out the words 'hell' and 'suffering' to him in bolded, size 90 font. "... That's- that's all types of fucked up man... What the hell is that?!"

"I honestly don't know... But what I do know, that this _thing_ right here is the main source of arson attacks throughout London. As strange as it may sound, it just senselessly burns stuff for fun, not sticking to an area of so long, just burning whatever comes in it's path, be it human or newspapers, it'll burn it. It also seems to do this at random times, sorta like it has it's own little messed up schedule that it is intent on following. My investigators have theorized that it may have something to do with the weather being too cold for this abomination's well-being and it wanting to get warmer by making some quick flames. Luckily," Winston paused, and showed the next set of slides, pictures of firefighters and citizens standing around buildings that have been put out with water, "Firefighters have cleared out the affected areas of arson effectively, and as I said earlier, it doesn't stick to a specific area, it just randomly douses areas with flame... but the damage caused by this thing is sometimes beyond repair. This has been happening for a year, happening roughly around 20 times last year, and 7 this year, I need your help in putting a stop to it."

"Uhhhh, you want _me_ ," Jeremy slowly pointed at himself, "... To frickin' _kill_ that?!" He pointed roughly at the intimidating pictures of the arsonist.

"Well, uh, yes, yes I do."

"Crap... That's kinda crazy," Jeremy mentally reminded himself about the _reward_ , _the motivation_. He smirked, "Hmm, but at the same time, a million pounds... Money speaks, so, sure, why not. I'll kill it."

Winston was surprised at the young man's response, "Oh. You sound very confident in your words. Is that what you really mean?" Jeremy was willing to risk death for cash?

"Yeah Winston, that's what I frickin' mean, MONEY SPEAKS." Jeremy stated, he was a _**slave**_ to the money, as that was all he _**needed**_.

"Okay... Be right back." Winston got off of his chair and walked on four limbs to some file cabinets nearby, opening the cabinets, the gorilla pulled out a smartphone, on the back of the device was the same symbol that he kept seeing.

"Y-yo, Winston?"

"Hm?"

"What's 'at symbol 'sposed to mean?" Jeremy pointed to the symbol on the device the gorilla was holding, "It looks really frickin' cool by the way."

"Uh, thanks. This is the symbol of the Overwatch. A symbol that people will start to respect and look up to once you're done with your mission."

"Ah, gotcha."

Winston gestured Jeremy to stand up from his chair, wanting to give the device to him. Winston handed it in the hands of Jeremy, "This is the device that you will use to report anything of valuable information to me. Turn it on."

Since Jeremy had a smartphone already, he knew how to turn it on, his smartphone kind of similar to the one provided to him. "Is the passcode touch based, or some crap like that?"

"Yes, place your finger on the button and it will automatically unlock whenever-"

"Yeah yeah, I know how smartphones work." Jeremy cut him off and placed his finger over the button, the screen then transitioned to the main screen, where 4 apps were present. The screen was very bland and boring, a clear black background layered behind the apps. A camera app, a type of messaging app, a calling app, and probably the most _important_ for Jeremy, _the Internet app_. He swiped left and right on the main screen to see if there were anymore apps on the device, but the screen didn't nudge, only staying on one screen with the four apps, one was kind of essential for him.

"This is not to be used irresponsibly Jeremy, only use it when needed, like collecting evidence and information. Only use the camera app for taking pictures or videos of anything that I should be aware of. Use the messaging app to view anything I send to you, and any of the photos you take, send it to me for inspection. Use the calling app if you need backup at your location or if the messaging app is busted. And finally, the Internet app. Our Internet app works a little bit differently from other smartphones. I have bookmarked a page that's only visible to this device, it's a site that tracks any criminal activity throughout London, and London specifically. For example, if 'AWOL' was to go down, once the news would report it, the website will automatically update, showing a picture or a video clip of the man dead. Use the Internet wisely please."

"Damn... That's pretty cool and all... But, do ya have any gaming apps? At least something to play?" Jeremy thought it wouldn't hurt to ask, although it was a bit rhetorical.

"Games are for children Jeremy, of course I didn't install any games on this device. Do you understand how the device works? Oh and you can use any app, at any time, from _anywhere_. Just thought I'd let you know that."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know how to work this thing."

"Good, keep that safe and do not lose it. Put it in your pockets, put it in your bag, just don't lose it."

Jeremy nodded and put it in his pockets, zipping up the zippers on his side pockets to make sure it didn't slip out accidentally. "What's next?"

"Decide which honcho you wanna go for first. Do you want to take down 'AWOL' or take down the crazy arsonist?" Winston faked a cough, "I suggest that you go for 'AWOL' first, but that's just my opinion."

Jeremy was thinking the exact same thing, he didn't want to fight a flame loving abomination for his first mission, and though he didn't want to admit it, it _scared_ him. "Yeah... I'll take down 'A wall' first."

"Next, I'll have to pair you up with someone to accompany you on the majority of the missions I'll be sending you out on."

"As long as it's not that frickin' girl that tried to kill me, I'm happy with _anyone_ you pair me up with."

Winston didn't reply.

"Hey! Did ya hear me, don't frickin' pair me up with- with Tracer! _I frickin' hate her_." Jeremy repeated, he really _did not like Tracer_ , she was a coward in his opinion and wouldn't be shit without her teleportation device, she was unskilled and depended on machines to keep her alive, while as Jeremy relied on his natural abilities that were given to him...

But is Jeremy's hatred for Tracer _pure_... Or was it solely based on the fact that she almost managed to _kill_ him. His ego took a huge toll when she held the pistol to his face, he felt _humbled_ in that very moment, to be bested at by another person... _That rarely happened_ , and the only people that managed to best him in something he was good at was... _No one_. Tracer was the first person to beat him at something he was good at... A chase.

 _Jeremy hated competition._

"I'm- I'm guessing ya heard me."

"Mhm, finally, we have to get you back to London, so you can continue on with your mission." Winston went in a sub-room to Jeremy's left, the sliding doors opening at The gorilla's presence, "Come, your confiscated items are kept in the corner of this room. And um, please don't pull any weapons out until you reach London, the soldiers at this Watchpoint are on high alert, especially to strangers like you, so just be careful. Gather your equipment and I'll walk you to the Dropship that'll be taking you back to London."

Jeremy almost forgot about his duffle bag, he hoped everything was still where it was. "Oh, thanks, uh, Winston. Appreciate it." Winston nodded in return and Jeremy walked inside the small room. He saw his duffel bag in the corner, he unzipped it and saw that all his stolen funds were removed from the bag, making him frown slightly. " _Damn, this bitch took away the frickin' money_." He whispered, groaning at his bag that was once full of cash. Jeremy would be beyond pissed if Tracer took any of his personal belongings away from him, _especially his photos and notes_. He rummaged the side pockets to see that everything was still in place, the photos and notes, his weapons, his unique soda cans, nothing seemed to be touched by her. He zipped the duffel bag and strapped it onto his back, "Aight, I'm ready."

"Wait I almost forgot. Come to the monitor." Winston opened the monitor again and opened a program of some sort, the program was a picture of a huge dollar sign. The gorilla clicked on a button that said 'BANK', and an attractive number was shown on screen - _50'000'000 $_

"Holy crap... That's a lot of frickin' money..." Jeremy was in awe, the number made his mouth drop.

"It would've been a hundred million if I didn't spend it on equipment and re-arming the forces of Overwatch... The main point of me showing you this, is that I promise a huge reward for you if you manage to do this for Overwatch. No dirty lies here Jeremy, all truth."

"Man... You already had me convinced, n-now... Now you got me like, super frickin' convinced. _Wow_..." Jeremy was still wide eyed at the gigantic number of money that Winston had.

"Good, come. Follow me." Jeremy shook his head, shaking himself out of his trance and followed Winston. Winston and Jeremy walked outside, it was dawn, the sun shining greatly on the cliffs that surrounded the Watchpoint. Jeremy saw many soldiers with intimidating rifles stationed up top on the structures, some gave him dirty looks, others gave him questioning looks, he felt like a stranger among the sight of these good hearted soldiers. "This is only the beginning, as time goes on, I will recall former Overwatch agents to come back and fight the good fight, you're part of something special now Jeremy..." Jeremy only nodded in response. The pair continued walking towards the landing pad, where an advanced dropship was awaiting Jeremy, "... It may only be temporary, but you're doing a good thing, helping Overwatch out. It's what heroes do."

Jeremy decided to reply, "Look, uh... Winston. Ya see, I'm honestly just doing this for the money, that's really it and- and I ain't a hero! Don't refer to me as one cause, it's kinda weird, calling a criminal a hero, I don't know... Makes me feel all weird inside, I don't- I don't know how to explain it!"

Winston chuckled lightly, "Maybe as time goes on, you'll realize what it is that you're feeling."

"Yeah, probably." Jeremy replied. The pair reached a landing pad that parked one of the many airships that seemed to be scattered around the Watchpoint. Winston briefed the Overwatch pilot on where to drop off Jeremy for his first mission, and walked back to Jeremy, "Sit down in the passenger's seat, and the pilot will fly you to your location."

"Got it." Jeremy opened the passenger's door and took a seat, greeting the pilot. The pilot started up the soft, humming engine, but before it fully started, Jeremy had something to say to Winston. He opened his door, not knowing how to open the windows in this dropship, so he just decided to open the doors. "Yo! Winston!" Jeremy yelled, the sound of the engine increasingly got louder and therefore, had to project his voice louder.

The walking gorilla turned around, stressing his ears, "What?!"

"THANK YOU!" Jeremy said, smiling and waving goodbye to the gorilla that gave him an opportunity for his biggest score yet.

Winston smiled and waved back, "NO PROBLEM!"

Jeremy closed the doors fully and strapped his seatbelt, "Aight, let's get to London ya airhead!"

The pilot scoffed at the nickname and started to elevate the airship, lifting off the pad softly and finding enough elevation to leave the Watchpoint properly. "Just lay yer' head back govna, enjoy the ride." The pilot said, picking up speed as he propelled the airship across the beautiful blue ocean, heading straight for London.

"Don't mind if I do pally'." Jeremy said, yawning as he laid his head back into his seat, the gentle hum of the airship filling his head until he went to sleep.

 ** _Back at Watchpoint Gibraltar..._**

Winston turned his super computer back on, deciding to contact one of his beloved friends. He waited for her to pick up.

" _'Ello?_ " A heavily British accent picked up.

"Hi Lena, it's Winston."

"Winston! What's the news today love?" Lena said, almost squealing her beloved gorilla's name.

"I'm tasking one of our new agents with taking down one of the criminal honchos, codename: 'AWOL', and I would appreciate if you tagged along with him for the majority of his jobs. His jobs are mainly going to be focused around eliminating the criminal honchos around London and reducing the rampage there as well, I'd like someone with equivalent skills to accompany him... And I thought of you Lena. These jobs are considered suicidal by many of our peers in Overwatch, but it is _essential_ in the first step of getting Overwatch back to where it used to stand, the voice of the people is what will get us back into shape, and what better way to do it then make their lives incredibly more safer? Are you up for it Lena?"

Lena seemed suspicious as to _who_ the gorilla was referring to when he said 'New agent', considering she had just subdued a man recently that Winston prevented her from shooting... What if it was him? "Winston, love! You haven't even told me his name! Who is it? 'Ave I seen him before? And please don't tell me it's that guy I've subdued..."

"Well uh, no... Wait! Sorta like that." Winston decided it was useless trying to hide it from Lena, she knew who her partner was most likely going to be. He sighed, "Listen, I need your decision in-"

"Bloody yes Winston! Anything I can do to get Overwatch back to where it was, I am all up for... But just know that I won't hesitate to put a bullet in my ' _partner's_ ' head if he tries to kill me again..." Her tone turned more softer, "I'm serious Winston.."

"Lena, you don't have to worry. I made it very clear to him that if he tried to harm you in any way, his reward would be forfeit and he would be chased or either killed on sight by our agents." Winston lied. "Fortunately for you, your partner seems to be blinded by the money and is most likely not going to ruin this chance given to him."

"Okay, sounds good enough, you better be sure about that love." Lena replied.

"One hundred percent sure." Winston said with a smile, "Okay, I'm sending you the location on where to meet your partner for the missions, you'll know he's coming when you see an airship of ours flying in the air. I'm sending the co-ordinates to your device, feel free to sync it with your goggles, hold on," Winston opened his files and opened a map of London, sending the co-ordinates to Lena's monitor. "Okay, there. I sent it. Do you have it?"

Lena paused for a moment, "Ummmm... There... Oh! There it is! Okay love, how long will it take for this pansy to reach the location?"

Winston chuckled, "Approximately... 2 to 3 hours from now."

"Got it, thanks Winston. I won't let you down."

Winston smiled, "Thanks Lena, that's all for now. Winston out."

"Bye love!" Lena turned off her communications and thought instantly about having to team up with a man that tried to kill her... _She didn't like him_ , and honestly felt _very_ intimidated by him, despite having some knowledge about his once-humble life by reading the notes inside his duffel bag and viewing the photos of him and his family that he _used_ to have. Was he really just an asshole with a shitty personality, or was there still a soft side within him, buried under all the pain and sin that he has gone through in his life. Lena wanted to know. If she was going to be paired up with him for a series of important missions, she may as well try to turn him for the better, after all... It was a mission of eliminating _criminal activity_ from London, who's to say that Jeremy would stop doing crime just because he got his huge reward?

Elimination of criminal activity also meant eliminating the _criminal_ within people... _Especially her partner_ , _Jeremy_. She hated him, but would have to try to make an attempt on to fix him, it would be the right thing to do. Lena sighed deeply, preparing for a _day_ ahead of her.

* * *

 **What did you all expect? Of Course our favourite people were gonna be paired up together for their missions, which allows Lena more opportunities to learn on who Jeremy really is... Like every ' _tough_ ' guy, they always have a shell that can be broken down by a certain individual that can understand them, once that shell is broken, their true personality comes out, revealing someone entirely new to the person that broke it down. Lena aims to do that with her new partner... Question is, can she break down Jeremy's toughened shell? He already hates her a ton... Find out in the next chapter, might come in 2-3 weeks :) **

**Btw, I'm assuming you guys know who 'AWOL' and Arson dude is supposed to represent... And I _definitely_ assume you guys know who the main character is supposed to represent :)**

 **See ya in the next one!**


	3. I can't stand you

**Sup? Sorry this took a while for me to update, I'm really trying to enjoy my break before school starts, sorry for the wait.**

 **Anyways, read up and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: I can't stand you_**

Jeremy stayed awake for the whole ride... How _couldn't_ he?

When Jeremy saw the many digits that were shown on the screen of the Gorilla's computer - His reward money. Motivation pumped through his veins, he wanted that money _badly_ and was willing to do _anything_ for it...

 _ **Money was the motivation for Jeremy**. _

Jeremy got along with the pilot of the airship well, initiating fun, small talk with the guy.

It was now time for Jeremy to initiate another conversation, he didn't like it when it was quiet.

"Ayo airhead!"

The pilot chuckled, he didn't seem to be annoyed at the nickname his passenger was using. "Sup mate?" He replied causally.

What was there to talk about with this pilot? Jeremy kind of exhausted all his conversation topics 30 minutes ago, now it was just small talk between the two. "Uh... Wait, hold on dere, kinda forgot what I was gonna say..." He lied, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

Jeremy needed to be social with this pilot. It was like him to be natural at talking with other people, immediately talking to said person if he could get a laugh out of them... Which was a lot of people... _Especially girls_ , despite his criminal background.

Speaking about _girls_ , Jeremy knew exactly what topic to talk about. "Ah I got it!" He said, catching the attention of the pilot, who was waiting curiously for him to start another conversation... He liked the conversations Jeremy held. It seemed like Jeremy could never let a conversation go dry if he still wanted to add to it, and he added _a lot_ to a conversation.

"Titties or ass?" Jeremy asked causally.

The pilot laughed, smiling at the question, "Bloody hell mate, that's a hard choice... But if I had to choose, I'd say, hmm..." He paused for a moment, "I don't know about you, but I _gotta_ go for the arse, can neva' go wrong with something that feels firm against ye hands. You get what I'm sayin'?"

Jeremy laughed back, he loved having conversations with people like the pilot, "Ah, I get what ya sayin, cause like I-I done it a couple times myself on some chicks, y'know, like... The _real tight ones_! You know what I'm talkin' bout?"

"Uh, I'm assuming the ' _Real tight ones_ ' are the girls with the bubbly arses," The pilot smirked, "Am I right, or am I right?"

"Bubbly as in, like- _frickin' circles that you can just GRAB_. Then yeah, I guess ya right."

The pilot was very impressed with the young man, eyes widening at what he was saying, "Bloody hell man, you got your hands on _those ones_?! And you're not lying?"

"Pfft, why would I lie 'bout something that I've done. C'mon now, I'm a natural when it comes to gettin' chicks, I make it look too easy sometimes." Jeremy replied.

Jeremy was a natural at talking with girls, and if he really wanted them, _he'd get them_. Persistence was important for Jeremy, if he believed he could catch the heart of a girl he liked, he would stop at nothing to do so... The only thing that held him back from a stable relationship was his horrible personality. A personality that was despised by many of the girls he _tried_ to get.

Jeremy decided to get back on topic - Ass or titties, "Ah, anyways, 'nuff 'bout that. I personally prefer tits over ass,"

The pilot rolled his eyes and sighed, "Tits are rubbish compared to arse."

"What?!" Jeremy was in utter disbelief... "Tit-Titties are frickin' amazing! Man, dude- oh wait, what's ya name again?" He didn't even have to ask for his name, the conversations he was having completely drowned out the thought of asking for his name.

"My name? My name is _Whatsit Tooya_." ( **That name of the fish guy from that one SpongeBob episode** )

Jeremy's face cringed, already confused.

The pilot continued, "And I'm assuming you're Jeremy, correct?" He had a sarcastic smirk on his face, hoping that Jeremy would get the joke.

"Uhh... ' _Scuse me_?" Jeremy was wondering if that really was his name.

The pilot let out a laugh. He was _very_ content with his passenger's reaction, chuckling loudly, "AHH, I'm kiddin' wit ya mate!" He finished draining out the remainder of his laughs before telling his real name.

"Ah, bollox! 'At was too good! Anyways Jeremy, the name's John. A damn pleasure to meet ya." John held his hand out to shake Jeremy's hand, not caring that the ship was being handled by _one_ hand, feeling all too experienced with his skills as a pilot.

Jeremy liked John, laid back and _cool as fuck_ \- His type of people!

"Psh! _John?!_ " Jeremy shook his hand with enthusiasm, "That's like, the most American name ever! But like, you're frickin'... You're an _Englander_! Oh wait." He chuckled, ' _Englander_ ' didn't sound like a correct term ( **Oh and if it _is_ , my bad. My vocabulary is of someone with lost brain cells, sorry**) "My bad, what do ya call ya selves again?"

John returned his hand to the controls, "I think ya mean, British... Or either Australian - Ah, doesn't matter, I'm fine with either of the lot."

"Ah! British, yeah, thanks... Anyways, back to why titties are like, THE BEST THING TO HAVE _EVER_ EXISTED... Heh, _other than me_." Jeremy ended the sentence cockily.

" _I'd like to see ya try and prove that piece 'a rubbish to me! Shoot, go ahead_." John said, curious on how _the fuck_ \- _Titties are better than ass_. ( **Oh and if you're wondering, I'm an ass-guy myself, I fucking love the booty, 'specially when it comes as a _bubble butt_... Dem shits are too nice to just stare at.**)

10 minutes went by quickly as Jeremy tried to prove his point to John. He saw some grey buildings coming into clear view.

"Therefore! Tits are better than ass because-" Jeremy saw the signature building structures of London - Tall and Futuristic. "Oh hey is that a building?!"

"Yep. Oh and arse is still better than tits... Now, I just need to land this pansy at the... Directed co-ordinates over 'ere..." John pulled out a device that oddly looked similar to the one Jeremy had, but in a different, more sleek-toned colour. John took his eyes away from the front window for two seconds to look at his device. It was slightly worrying Jeremy... _He did not want to die by crashing_ into a building.

The criminal's eyes widened at a tall building that was _really close_ into distance with the airship. He quickly shook John's shoulders, "YO JOHN! TALL FRICKIN' BUILDING UP AHEAD!" He pointed urgently at the structure as it was inching closer into view, "TRY TO AVOID IT PLEASE, I AIN'T TRYNA DIE!"

"Relax ya self mate." John cut in, not even looking up from the device, he pressed a button that stopped the ship from advancing forward... Rather staying frozen in place, holding it's position in the skies.

"Woah!" Jeremy looked outside the windows, the airship was really frozen up here... Cool. "Yo! You are _too_ frickin' cool y'know that?" He complimented.

John smiled, and finished reading the co-ordinates for Jeremy's drop off. "Thanks mate, back at ya. Now that I got your co-ordinates down again, you'll be off this bugger in about," He peeked a look at his device, "A minute actually, let's get on it."

The airship was hovering by a secluded roof of the urban area. The roof was overlooked by tall buildings and walls that left the roof in infinite shadow... A _very_ good location for a stealthy drop off.

John landed the airship successfully over the secluded roof, powering down the soft humming engines with the press of a button. He took off his helmet, revealing a face with a light tan, similar to Jeremy's.

Jeremy thought that John had to be _at least_ 30 years old, smoothly combed black hair to the side and little signs of aging. There was very little facial hair on his face, a 5'o clock shadow that he kept neatly trimmed. His eyes were a smooth grey... _Weird_ , it's like he has seen his fair share of battles, a scar next to his eyes proving the point even more.

Jeremy thought John's voice matched his face well, "Alright there govna', it's almost time for you to get off... Oh and before ya go, try not to die? Alright?" John requested.

Jeremy almost cringed at his request, "WHAT?! You- ya must be mistakin' me for someone else! _I am frickin' UNTOUCHABLE_! I can't die to nobody- hell! I can't even kill myself! So I'm pretty frickin' convinced that I ain't dying anytime soon, ya hear?"

Cockiness at it's prime.

John held a serious face, not even smirking at the young man's cocky behaviour, "Alright, sure. You can believe that." He leaned in closer so Jeremy could hear him better, emphasizing his point, " _But you must be bloody fuckin' sure you can PROVE it_. Seriously..." He signed, "You're a damn cool kid Jeremy... it'd be a bloody shame to know that you met your fate fighting some... Some _fucking_ _crooks_." His voice seemed to be cracking... Like he was remembering something that he _didn't_ want to.

Jeremy looked at John with curiosity, putting aside his prideful behaviour to observe him. "Yo... John, you good?" He asked carefully.

John didn't notice that he was sounding so emotional. "Oh... Yeah, don't worry about it. Time for you to get off anyway, don't let me hold you... lemme get the doors for ya." He moved his hand to press another button that opened Jeremy's doors.

"Thanks John." Jeremy extended his arm for a handshake before dismounting the airship.

John reached out and shook his hand casually, giving him a smile. "Stay safe young lad... _And Godspeed on ya missions_." He stopped shaking his hand and prepared the airship for takeoff.

Jeremy hopped out the airship, all his necessary equipment in his duffel bag and the device given to him inside his pocket. He looked back at John, "I already got Godspeed! I'm fucking fast!" He smiled and laughed, amused at his own cocky behaviour.

John laughed back, saluting to Jeremy one last time before he closed the doors and hovered off into the skies, a trail of steam following the direction the ship was flying in.

"Whatta cool guy." Jeremy said, waving at the airship that was already gone.

Jeremy looked at his surroundings. There was a door that lead back inside the building, ledges of the roof were nearby, all scattered with bird droppings and rusted. Majority of the air vents had smoke coming out of them, poorly cared for and long overdue for maintenance. The sun didn't seem to shine on this roof, tall buildings overlapping the puny structure.

Jeremy walked over to the door and leaned on it casually, pulling out his device that was given to him by Winston. His phone was vibrating softly, Jeremy looked at the screen, ' _ **INCOMING CALL FROM: WINSTON** ' _The screen read. Beside the text, a decline option was to the left and the accept option was to the right, he accepted the call.

A familiar intellectual voice came through the phone, "Jeremy? Are you there?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm 'ere. Wassup?" Jeremy responded.

"Ah, good. I'm assuming the pilot dropped you off at the co-ordinates?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Jeremy looked at his surroundings one more time, wanting to explain it to Winston, "I'm on some really crappy roof right now, bird shit is everywhere and-"

"No need to explain, those were the co-ordinates given to him and he followed through with it. I'm also going to be notifying you about your codename whenever your on a mission."

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Woah! A codename? Sounds sweet, what is it?" Jeremy was excited, a codename for him? He waited anxiously for it, his ideal codename would be something that would describe his abilities perfectly.

"Oh, oh! I got an idea! How 'bout- How 'bout uh... _Finesse King_ , or- or! AH I GOT IT! _FORCE A' NATURE_!" Jeremy thought that 'Force A' Nature' was the perfect codename for him. Lightning speed, natural finesse and super reflexes? How couldn't it be a good codename for him?

"Uh, while those names are _somewhat_ valid, codenames are usually just one word... And more, _professional_." Winston explained, "With that being said, your codename is now _Scout_. So, everytime I call you while your on your missions, you will be referred to as 'Scout', affirmative?"

Scout... It wasn't _bad_ , but not something he would complain against. Jeremy nodded casually, "Yeah... Yeah, I can live wit' dat."

"Good. Hold your position there for a bit, your partner for the majority of your missions is on her way... ETA 2 minutes, sit tight." Winston said.

"Alright alright... w-wait what?" There were 2 things that confused Jeremy in Winston's sentence - _Who was the girl, and what the hell did ETA mean_? He had questions and would want _answers_.

"What?" Winston replied confusingly.

"Woah woah, let's clear some things up first. First of all, who _is_ my partner exactly, and second of all, what the hell does _ETA_ mean?" Jeremy said. He felt the need to know who his partner was going to be for the majority of his missions...

 _And if it was the girl who he disliked greatly... There would be a BIG problem with that_.

Jeremy also felt the need to know what 'ETA' meant, what if Winston would use it again in later calls and Jeremy didn't know what it meant? He needed to know that as well.

Jeremy waited for his answer, kicking some pebbles off the roof while he was waiting.

"You will find out who your partner is soon enough." Winston replied casually, causing Jeremy to groan annoyingly. "And as for the definition of 'ETA', it means, Estimated Time of Arrival." A beep was heard in the background... And also the voice of _someone that sounded very familiar to Jeremy_ , was heard in the background as well, static covering most of the noise, but the accent was still recognizable.

The accent was dipped in a heavy British tone, a high, cheery voice... _The accent of someone that was a coward_.

Jeremy's teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed.

Winston continued to speak, "Speaking about ETA, your partner is almost at your location and let me give you a fair warning before you proceed with the mission." The gorilla's tone turned more serious, " _If you harm your partner in ANY way... you can forget about the cash that I promised you_."

Jeremy's cocky expression faltered slightly.

"And you can certainly expect my Overwatch agents to chase you down... Chase you down until you are _eliminated_... Do you understand? **Do not** hurt the partner that has decided to team up with you." Winston said, his tone as serious as he could get, hoping that he would get the message across to Jeremy.

Jeremy wanted to say something that would probably add more fuel to Winston's fire, but he refused... Millions of potential pounds were in risk of being denied to Jeremy. He didn't want to waste this opportunity, Money was the motivation for him, and he wouldn't refuse it.

" _Crap_ \- I- I mean fine... Fine. I understand."

"Good. Hold your position at that location until your partner comes, she'll brief you in on the missions that both of you will be participating in." The sound of peanut butter being slobbered was heard in the background, "And one final note Jeremy, _10 Million Pounds are on the line_ , don't waste your chance." Winston said, ending the call with Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at the screen with a bittersweet expression. Bitter because he knew who his partner was going to be and _if_ he harmed her in _any_ way (He wanted to kill her), his reward would be forfeit... And his life would probably go along with it too. But his feelings were also sweet, because... _10 Million Pounds_... _That's A LOT of fucking money and Money spoke volumes to Jeremy_. Just the sole thought of the 10 million already got his andrenaline going.

Jeremy leaned off the door and unstrapped his duffel bag, pulling out a baseball and practicing catch with it.

Jeremy caught his baseball about twenty times with his non-dominant hand, wondering where and _when_ his partner was going to show up. " _Where the fuck is this bitch_." He said, tongue dripping with distaste. He really wasn't looking forward to meeting her for the second time, but she had the info on how the missions would go and he kind of _needed_ that info before he could actually do _something_ that was regarding to the mission itself.

 _Information is power_.

About 10 seconds after he spoke... The door he was leaning on a while ago, opened slightly, alerting Jeremy.

Jeremy put his baseball away inside his duffel bag, keeping his eyes narrowly trained on the door to see what _coward_ was going to appear.

The door then opened completely... And a familiar sight that caused Jeremy to grit his teeth harder, was now in front of his eyes.

"Cheers love!" Tracer waved at Jeremy cutely. She teleported in front of him, arm's length was the space between them, "The cavalry's here!" She held out her arm for a handshake, standing calm with a innocent face.

Jeremy didn't move an inch, glaring down the shorter girl with hateful daggers. "I don't shake hands with frickin' cowards, aight?"

Tracer brought back her arm to it's original position, "Hmph, still a bit salty 'bout it? I see." Her eyes narrowed back at his. She would be lying if she said that he wasn't intimidating, the stare he was giving her was something carved from hell, evil and hateful.

Jeremy's fingers were itching to pull out his scattergun and shoot lead right at her clueless face... Did she have no idea on what he did to people he _hated_? And she had the nerve to offer a _handshake_ to him...

" _You're so frickin' lucky I ain't poppin' a cap in ya right now_." Jeremy said, his speech was wrapped in hate.

 _Jeremy DID NOT like Tracer_.

Tracer sighed, rolling her eyes. She was a bit tempted to shoot him herself, but co-operation was more important than that. "Look love, if we're going to be paired up for the majority of our missions, we may as well _try_ to stand each other, but only for a bit! Cause you're still a bloody arsehole in my opinion and-"

"Good!" Jeremy cut in, making Tracer gasp quietly. She took a step back from him, distancing herself more.

"That means I won't have to hear bullshit comin' at me, especially from a frickin' _coward_ like ya self." Jeremy picked up his duffelbag and strapped it to his back, continuing to glare daggers at Tracer.

"Psh, whatever. I may as well be called the ' _man_ ' here, despite my gender. A real man would've put his bloody feelings aside by now, you're just being a woman right now, love... I'm being honest, but _whatever_." She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, she felt like she was giving herself a death wish by talking to him like this.

Jeremy's brows were furrowing, his eyes were more hateful and his fingers itched for a trigger. He would end Tracer with no remorse if money wasn't on the line.

Jeremy's expression calmed, chuckling lightly, "Man... _You are so, FRICKIN'. LUCKY_ ," He pointed at her for more emphasis, " _THAT I AIN'T ALLOWED TO KILL YA_." He walked towards her with intimidation, sort of how a bully would try to mug a lesser kid... _But 10 times more serious_.

Tracer felt herself walking back, fear covering her face shamelessly...

 _How could Tracer let such a douche intimidate her like this_? She didn't feel intimidated at all when going against people that were probably way stronger and more intimidating than him. But Jeremy, of all people, managed to scare her the most. Tracer didn't know how to describe it, but she felt like she just had this horrible vibe around him, a vibe that made her... _Uncomfortable_ , to say the least. (With all the death threats being aimed at her, how would she _not_ be at least a bit scared?)

Tracer had no idea she backed up so far. Her back was faced up against the door she opened a minute ago, and Jeremy was dangerously close to her, still muttering disturbing death threats. With no more space to back her up, she stood frozen against the door, only 4 inches of separation were between them.

Tracer felt powerless. Her breathing started to slowly ramp up, her eyes looking up at Jeremy's blue ones. She felt her legs shaking and her body tensing. " _B-b-back up..._ " She stuttered, fear gripping her voice as well.

Jeremy cupped Tracer's chin quickly and roughly, forcing a scared gasp to come out her mouth. He lifted her chin up to face towards him completely. Tracer's lips were trembling, her heart beating intensely and her eyes reddening from tears that tried to escape.

 _Tracer was fragile, she wasn't made to be handled with roughness_.

Jeremy's face was in disgust at the weakness of Tracer, "Look at ya, _you're frickin' weak. Only cowards allow themselves to be treated like this, how the fuck did you even get paired up with me?_ " He whispered, hate was dripping off his tongue.

His breath was warm against her face, making her shudder with discomfort. She couldn't find it in herself to rip her eyes away from Jeremy's, feeling that she would get hit by him immediately if she did.

" _I fucking hate you_..." Tracer whispered, her voice shaky and terrified.

Jeremy grinned and held a more intense stareoff with Tracer, " _Good, now ya know where we stand_." He let go of her face and was tempted to slap her, but he couldn't find it in himself to hit a woman physically... It was wrong and he knew it, lessons from his mother made him remember that it was a cowardly thing to do if you were a man, and Jeremy _certainly wasn't a coward_.

Tracer _barely_ managed to hold her tears in, sniffling at the uncomfortbable contact Jeremy was putting on her face. She looked back at Jeremy, only to see him eyeing her down, arms crossed and smug looking. She looked away from him and wiped her eyes, a forced sob escaping her mouth.

Tracer couldn't keep in anymore forced sobs. She sobbed slowly for some seconds, then willingly. She broke down shamefully in front of Jeremy.

Tracer was like a child with a fragile and innocent personality that hasn't been introduced to the scary people of the world yet. When Jeremy intimidated her with success, her mind couldn't adapt so quickly to the fear that some people _managed_ to instill inside others.

Jeremy felt some pity for her... _He wanted to help her_ , but his egotistic and prideful character wouldn't allow him to help, not a word of comfort would be said to her, at least not from him. He stood still, scorning her, "What a shame. Seriously, how are you gonna be my partner if ya already cryin' at soft crap like this? Fuck, like c'mon man." He was getting annoyed, "How the fuck can you cry at something that wasn't even that serious, you probably haven't even experienced real loss and yet you cry like this? You're so frickin' weak!" He started to remember the painful memories of his brothers that were already dead, softening his expression.

Jeremy was right though. Tracer _never_ experienced real loss, no deaths of her family members and certainly not her girlfriend. She would have cussed at him if she wasn't sobbing, so she slowed down her sobs in an attempt to back talk him.

Jeremy took a shaky breath, " _Tracer, I fucking hate you, aight? But if you wanna frickin' be someone that I can STAND. You-ya can't be weak like this! Ya just can't... God damn it_." He sighed.

Tracer heard him and understood the message. Jeremy was willing to co-operate if she could just toughen up, be more stronger and less tempted to cry. She was angry at him for being such an ass, _did he hate her that much_? A rhetorical question that Tracer thought to herself.

Jeremy walked over to Tracer, who was still feebly wiping away her tears, slumped on the ground with weakness. He extended a hesitating arm towards Tracer and sighed before saying words he'd never thought he'd say to her, "Here... Take my hand, I'll- I'll help ya up." Jeremy held a face that was devoid of emotion, slightly surprised at the words that were coming out his mouth.

Tracer would've smiled lazily if it wasn't someone she hated. She was still down on the ground for a minute, Jeremy surprisingly still extending his hand towards her. With the tears wiped off her face, she spoke up, " _You're a bloody arsehole_." She said softly. She took his hand with hesitation and was pulled up sternly, gasping a bit.

Jeremy let go of her hand quickly and leaned in closer to her face, both of their eyes had hate written all over it, " _Fuck you too Tracer_." He smirked, backing away from her with a smug stance.

Tracer wanted to shoot him... 20 times, to be specific.

"Ugh, arsehole." Tracer pulled her device out and read the objectives that were sent to her from Winston. She was in disbelief of how fast she got over her tears. She read over the objectives on her screen, "Okay, next step after meeting partners are... Gathering... Evidence from a posse of...? Wot?" Her eyes were narrowing at the text, " _What the hell is 'AWOL'_?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah... I know who that is, like, not personally, only from photos, info and all that crap. He's supposed to be some frickin'... Uhh, The Criminal mastamimd behind the high killing rates that have been going on recently in London, and uhm, Winston told me to kill the guy, and that's what _we_ ," He emphasized the word,"... are going to do." Jeremy explained.

"Great... So you're telling me that this 'AWOL' pansy, has a posse that just follows him around?"

"Posse, whatever ya call dem. I call 'em lackies, fitting name for a Buncha retards. And ye, dude just has frickin' people covering his ass 24 and 7... from what was shown on The Gorilla Guy's computer... they the reason why he ain't got caught yet, I mean, if I had a buncha frickin' people followin' me around like worshippers, I wouldn't be caught by nobody!" Jeremy said proudly.

Tracer was rolling her eyes at his annoying, cocky behaviour. "Okay... So now that we're both caught up to who 'AWOL' is, how are we gonna get evidence from his ' _Lackies_ '," She air quoted, "Any ideas love?"

Jeremy's face cringed, "Stop calling me 'love', I'd prefer if ya called me bastard instead of that mushy crap."

"Fine! Fucking bastard. Better?" Tracer asked.

Jeremy gave her a killer smirk that would have most girls blushing... _Unfortunately, it made Tracer blush as well_.

"Meh, you should really say it louda' next time, you may as well say nothin' if ya gonna be all quiet like that."

Tracer was still blushing shamefully, " _Shut it! Bloody wanker_."

"Niiiice, that's better!" Jeremy smirked even prouder this time, _greatly_ annoying Tracer as she found herself somewhat _attracted_ to his smile. She had a girlfriend though, she could NOT be thinking like this... But she found it hard to not appreciate his smile at _least_. He obviously maintained his smile with utmost care.

Tracer's thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy's voice, "And ye, I have an idea on where to look, outta my way."

Tracer slowly walked out of his way, keeping a pleasant stare at his... Beautiful, lightly coloured blue eyes, " _Bloody hell, his eyes are fucking nice_..." She stopped staring at his eyes as soon as the thought passed, mentally slapping herself for thinking positively of a douche bag like him.

Jeremy opened the door, proceeding to walk down the stairs, "Yo, follow me. We're gonna go where people get _frickin' murdered_ , aight? That's where we gonna find ourselves a lackey."

Jeremy walked down the stairs, not even waiting for Tracer to catch up. She began trailing behind him, feeling the need to teleport up to him. She teleported to him, earning a disgusted look from Jeremy, "Heh, that _orb thing is the only reason you think that you're good at what you do... Without that_ ," He turned to face her, stopping completely, " _You'd be nothing_." He continued walking.

Tracer didn't reply, his eyes rendered her speechless for a moment until he continued to walk down the halls.

Jeremy noticed her staring, and he swore he could've seen her pupils dilate when she was staring at him, it freaked him out. ( **Some peoples pupils dilate when they look at someone they like/love, or find pleasuring. I should know** ).

"And stop _looking_ at me like that... Ya lookin' at me like I'm some frickin'... Some frickin' friend or some crap, I ain't ya friend and I ain't tryna be, so stop starin' at me like that." Jeremy called for the elevator, " _Frickin' weirdo_." He muttered under his breath.

Tracer couldn't help but flare up when he realized her staring was obvious. She thought her stares were _somewhat_ inconspicuous, but Jeremy obviously proved her wrong. "Hey! I- I wasn't looking at you at all love-, I mean, bloody bastard!" Tracer found it hard to not to say 'Love' in every other sentence, especially to another person.

Jeremy leaned on the walls, "Good, let's keep it like that."

There was a long, awkward silence between the two runners while waiting for the elevator. Tracer broke the ice.

She was twirling her gel rich hair with her fingers while waiting, "My name's Lena by the way..." She said out of the blue.

Jeremy looked up at her, giving her a bored look, " _Okay?_ Do I care?"

Tracer stopped twirling her hair and jabbed a finger at Jeremy's chest, " _You are such a arsehole_." The action caused him to give her a dangerous glare. She backed away from him cautiously. "Just thought I'd let you know my real name since I already know yours."

He kept glaring, "How do you know my name?" Jeremy asked. It wasn't a question, more of a command.

Tracer needed to lie on this one. Winston hadn't even told her that her partner's name was Jeremy, she didn't know what the criminal's name was until she poked around the photos and notes inside his duffelbag yesterday night. She safely assumed that he would be pissed off at the least, if he found out she was going through his belongings.

"Uh, Winston obviously told me." Tracer said. Some hints of nervousness in her voice but regardless, he believed her.

Jeremy stopped glaring and looked at a wall. "Alright... Cool." The elevator opened in it's rusted pride. Jeremy walked in and Tracer followed. Jeremy scanned the floor buttons, "Damn, only 10 frickin' floors? No wonder the roof looks like shit, this apartments crappy." He pressed the Ground button, sending the elevator down to the lobby. The elevator doors closed, no music to accompany the awkward silence inside the elevator.

Tracer broke the ice once again, "Bollox... I forgot, we have to dress accordingly to plan, we can't bring suspicion to ourselves by wearing clothes that seem... Out of the ordinary."

Tracer was wearing her normal Overwatch clothing - A brown leather jacket with the Overwatch symbol on one sleeve, her Chronal-Accelerator shining proudly amongst her chest, an orange undershirt beneath and who could forget the best out of her outfit? Skin-tight pants that were brightly coloured in orange, specifically designed so people could look at her _ass_ instead of her. It worked most of the time too.

Tracer obviously forgot to dress up accordingly.

Jeremy wasn't even aware of this before Tracer told him. Jeremy looked normal enough - Red hoodie, completely black sweatpants, black cap, black running shoes with white stripes... Normal enough, except for his bandages, which were mysteriously re-wrapped by _someone_ , and his white high socks that ended at his knees. He figured that was close to normal, at least he didn't look like Tracer, she looked out of place for a normal stroll through the city.

Jeremy eyed her body and would be lying if he said her rear wasn't nice, "Your ass is popping out too much," He gave Tracer's ass a quick slap, giving her his signature killer smirk. The contact forced her to squeal with annoyance and turned to face him immediately. "Get something that'll cover it up, and also that orb thingy too."

Tracer felt her cheeks flaring up again. She was ashamed of herself for getting turned on at the actions this asshole was doing to her... And she was beyond pissed that Jeremy had the _audacity_ to slap her ass, she couldn't let this one slide. No matter how intimidating he was, she had to hit back. " _Fucking pervert_!" Tracer punched him twice in the chest as hard as she could and pushed him, Jeremy was pushed a step back. She expected him to do something intimidating but was caught off guard when he laughed at her strikes, unhurt by her miniscule strength.

"God damn, you're weak as _crap_!" He finished chuckling and continued with his sentence, "Anyways, ya gotta get something that's gonna cover your ass, and cover that orb thingy on ya chest. You 'oughta do those two things before we continue with this frickin' mission, Capiche?"

Tracer stared him down, " _Pervert_." She said with disgust.

Jeremy laughed, "Ima take that as a yes."

Tracer went into a corner of the elevator, making sure her ass was out of sight and more importantly, _out of reach_ , from Jeremy's perverted hands.

"Aight, lemme repeat it so we don't forget. You get ya frickin' clothes first, then we get one of 'AWOL'S' Lackies, and find some shit that'll hopefully take us to where that bitch is hiding, and then we kill 'em! Got that?"

Tracer was staring to the side the whole time he was talking. She was embarrassed, heart still beating from her ass getting slapped, she was very uncomfortable around him and wished for a different partner.

Jeremy looked at Tracer with concern after getting no reply... _He was concerned for her_.

He sighed, more words coming out of his mouth that he thought he would never say to her, " _Lena_..." He softly said.

Tracer's eyes widened a bit when she heard him say her real name, she still refused the urge to look at him.

Jeremy scrunched up his face, "Okay, look, I'm sorry! Okay?! There, ya heard it. IM SORRY, ALRIGHT?"

Tracer was in disbelief, " _Fuck off_. No you're not."

"Heh, yeah, you're right, I'm _not_ sorry. You got it..." But Jeremy really was _sorry_... His mother told him many years ago... to respect women... Only _cowards_ treat women with disrespect. " _God damn it..._ " He said quietly, going into a corner and holding a hand to his forehead, his stance noticeably more sluggish. He waited for the elevator doors to open.

Jeremy was a hypocrite. He hated cowards, yet he was a coward himself... Disrespecting Tracer as if she was a piece of paper. He couldn't seem to put aside his hate for Tracer, he just... _Hated her_.

Tracer peeked at him and saw an emotion that she knew all too well... _It was guilt_. Jeremy's eyes were staring lazily at the doors, his face tense and nervous.

"Jeremy, I believe you." Tracer casually said.

Jeremy hid a smile from her, feeling happy that his apology was accepted. He walked closer to the doors as it was about to open. "Th- ... Thanks." He feigned dissapointment above his happy feelings.

The elevator doors finally opened. Jeremy walked by the lobby and headed out the doors, the comforting breeze of London hitting against his skin. He turned to face Tracer, who was right behind him. "Lena, this is the plan, listen up."

"First, you gotta get ya clothes so that we don't attract any attention. Second, meet me at the spot that Ima go to, you're gonna meet me there and we're gonna frickin' bag ourselves a lacky. Got it? Just text me if ya confused with that device ya got over in ya pockets, I'll keep ya up to date if I see anything, aight?"

"Yup, thanks..." Tracer smiled at Jeremy, trying to see if there was still softness inside him.

Jeremy saw her smile and scrunched up his face, "Did ya hear me? We ain't got time to waste, I'm tryna get this money and be done with these missions. Hurry!"

She made it safe to assume that there was _nothing_ left of the Jeremy that his mother mentioned in the note she read. She nodded, "Yeah, sorry... I guess I'll be on my way now."

Tracer walked away from him, readying her chronal-accelerator. She turned back to look at him, he was still standing at the same spot, looking back at her. She wanted to say something but figured it would be best if she didn't say anything at all, she turned away and started to blink back to her apartment.

Jeremy felt something arising in his stomach that he hasn't felt in... _Years_. It felt great to experience that feeling again...

Of course, he was too stubborn to admit it, but it felt like... _love_... Or something that was related to it at least. The feeling felt foreign and weird to Jeremy, how could he even contemplate a thought of him getting along with Tracer... Someone he despised? It was annoying for him.

A minute passed by, Jeremy was still standing in the same spot, looking at the path Tracer has took... He still couldn't picture himself possibly pairing up with Tracer romantically, he was too much of an _asshole_ for any girl honestly, and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Jeremy sighed and walked away from the apartment, knowing exactly where murder rates have gone up... That's where he was headed, and that was where he was going to find the lackies of 'AWOL'.

* * *

 **Love? For Scout? Hahahhahahahhahahaha, no...**

 **Well... maybe :)**

 **Like my other story, this story progresses slowly as well, cause I like stories that are slow and easy to catch up with. As for the update, you guys probably might see an update for this in 2 weeks, cause I have less than a week before School starts, Grade 11 type shit, and I'm tryna ball out before that shit starts. Expect an update for Mercenary before this one, cause that's how the pattern goes. See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. American Patriots

**Sup? Sorry for the long update times, but hey, I'm still alive! Enjoy the chapter, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm editing on mobile currently.**

 **Oh and Guest person, ' _John_ ' in the last chapter, wasn't _intended_ to be The Sniper from TF2... He's literally just an Overwatch pilot with a heavy british accent. Character creation, ya gotta love it. **

**With that outta the way, read up and enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: American Patriots_**

Jeremy waited at the location where he told Tracer to meet him. The area was a place that was well known for AWOL's lackies, harassing and sometimes _murdering_ citizens that were not American by blood. There was a reason this area was now lowly inhabited. Ever since 'AWOL' moved in with his mentally unstable belief of colonizing London, this specific area has _never_ been the same...

"Welcome to America... _Number 2_?" Jeremy slowly said, ending the sentence with cringe. He furrowed his brows at the poorly painted letters that overtook the original name of the town.

The town didn't look good at all, visible signs of vandalism and American graffiti scarring the once-polished structures. It was a shadow of it's former self, ruined by the amount of nut heads that 'AWOL' has convinced.

Jeremy found a box of crates near a wall. He thought it would be a good place to sit on while waiting for Tracer to show up. While on his way here - which was a 20 minute _walk_ away from the apartment, he noticed less people that were on the streets as he kept advancing, none of them trying to get involved with ' _America - Number 2_ '. It was a dull morning, some sunshine with many clouds of grey and a decent breezy weather that Jeremy adored.

Jeremy knew of this area because, he was once sent on a quick run to get some information about the murder rates that were going on in some part of London. It was a couple months ago. The town looked very different from when he first saw it, the most noticeable difference were the inhabitants of said town, American's now living exclusively off this colonized land for some months without trouble from society. Jeremy assumed that the cops couldn't be bothered to deal with this town, " _Lazy ass bums_." He whispered to himself, finding distaste whenever he thought about a cop.

Jeremy started to get bored, sitting around in a quiet town in the morning was _not_ how his mornings went. His mornings consisted of a casual jog through the city. His body taking in the comfortable wind the longer he would distance himself on his run.

While he was sitting down, his mind annoyingly stumbled on Tracer... _Why did he feel like there was love between him and her_? That couldn't have been possible, he wouldn't allow himself to fall for her, _he hated her, HE HATED COMPETITION_.

He pulled out his device and unlocked it, going to the messaging app and noticing the small amount of contacts he had in his messaging options. There was Winston... And Tracer. He texted Tracer.

 _Scout_ : ' _Yo, what the fuck? Frickin' hurry up already!_ '

In less than 10 seconds, Tracer replied.

 _Tracer:_ ' _lol, calm your arse down mate, be there soon :3_ '

Jeremy rolled his eyes and groaned with annoyance.

 _Scout:_ ' _Fucking annoying_ '

He replied back, not even waiting for a reply, turning his device off and stuffing it back into his pockets. After a few more seconds of waiting, Jeremy heard footsteps... _And the sound of teleportation_.

 _It was too late for Jeremy to dodge it_.

Tracer threw a poorly aimed water balloon at the back of Jeremy's head.

His head turned just at the right time so she could see the maximum mischief that has been caused by her filled water balloon. The balloon exploded in front of him, splattering his face and his clothes with cold water.

Tracer felt a huge wave of relaxation come over her as she watched with a smirk. It was like she finally stood up to a bully that she has always been afraid of, she was savouring her monumental victory with pleasure. " _Hah_! _I got ya soooo good!_ " Tracer pointed and laughed, causing a wave of annoyance to wash over Jeremy.

He didn't stand up from his spot, still coming to realize... _Tracer had the GUTS to play a prank on him?_ "AGH! Do you _have a fuckin' death wish?_ " Jeremy said, still seated and holding a venomous expression at the innocent Brit.

While he stared, he noticed she changed her clothes to something _less suspicious_. " _At least she changed her clothes_." He thought through all the anger.

Tracer was wearing a plain orange sweater with white ties, wearing tight, all black jeans to go along with her top. Her shoes looked nice as well - All white shoes with Orange stripes across the middle, not bad, even if she was still wearing her yellow-tinted goggles, Jeremy figured it would be a nice, innocent disguise for breaking into a town full of madmen.

Tracer frowned, "Hmph, has the word _fun_ , ever occurred to you?" She said, keeping herself a safe distance between herself and Jeremy.

Jeremy's stare turned even more lethal, finding it hard to resist his trigger fingers. " _The money Jeremy, ya can't kill her just yet_." His conscious spoke to him, reminding him of his goal and preventing him from ending her. He decided to reply to her question, "So lemme get this straight, you... Ya somehow wanna make me _stand_ you a bit more... B-but then you go on and do shit like dis?" He stood up, his temper getting the better of him, "Does that make sense?!" He yelled it out louder than he was expecting to, even surprising himself with the volume in his voice.

Tracer rolled her eyes, "Relax, it was just a prank, don't get so antsy about-"

Jeremy was stuttering, " _A P- A Prank?!_ " He shook his head and smirked, "Man, your... Ya really some other type of crap I haven't seen yet." He sat back down on the crates and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, "Great, and I'm wet... You're frickin' annoying."

Tracer put on a douche expression and aimed it at Jeremy, making a comeback with no words. She also saw a smaller pile of crates that were near Jeremy, contemplating on whether or not to sit closer to a guy that was ordered _not_ to kill you... Pretty creepy.

She took a chance and sat on the smaller pile of crates, silently hoping that she wouldn't be shot outright by the criminal. She crossed her legs on the wide base of the crate. An awkward silence accompanying the two. " _Why do you hate me so much, Jeremy?_ " Tracer asked suddenly, not even looking his way.

Jeremy stopped wiping his face and looked back at her, a confused expression. " _Uh, well. Let's see._ _I'm talkin' wit a frickin' girl that almost killed me, did that not cross ya mind, oh and I frickin' hate you._ "

"Bollox on that other one, you would've done the same if you were in my shoes." Tracer replied.

Jeremy laughed, "Hah! If I remember correctly, you had the frickin' guns to my head first while we were talkin'. So yeah, I'd do the same, but _for the wrong frickin' reasons cause I was the one who started it first_. Frickin' moron."

Jeremy was right, he really didn't want to pull his gun on Tracer when she first met him last night, if she would've allowed him to go on about his crime, _none of this would have happened_.

Tracer objected, "Actually love, don't try to act like you're the innocent one 'ere because you're not! That clerk that was working there? Ye, you remember him. You _killed_ the bloody man... KILLED HIM!" She turned around and stared daggers at him, disgusted by his act. "So really, I have _all_ the reasons to be aiming guns at you, _because you Jeremy_..." She said his name with disgust. " _You're a bloody murderer, you're a piece of scum that's better off rotting in the gutter than to be wandering about AND YOU KNOW IT_."

Tracer had a better point - _Murderers of the innocent had reason to be persecuted_.

Jeremy felt a twitch in his face at the mention of his murder that was unknown to him. He didn't know he hit the clerk _that_ hard. His eyes travelled away from Tracer's eyes and looked unto the colonized town. "... _Whatever_ ," Jeremy stood up from the crates and advanced further to the town's entrance. A sinking feeling was growing in his stomach, feeling very guilty about taking the innocent man's life... He was a criminal, but he _never_ once in his 6 years of crime, NEVER took an innocent man's life... _It felt horrible for him_. He managed to ignore it for now, knowing it would come back to haunt him later.

Tracer knew he got him with her remarks, sending him back to the life he was used to living - _A life of violence_. She stood up from the crates as well, following him. "Where are we going now?" Tracer asked, not expecting a reply from him.

Surpassingly, he replied. "We're gonna go inside of there." Jeremy pointed at what looked like an entrance. The 2 guards stationed there were patriots, obvious by the flag of their country embedded on the clothes that they wore. "Follow me, and stay quiet, alright?"

Jeremy and Tracer crawled behind the cover of some cars that kept them hidden from the sight of the main entrance.

As they got closer to the main entrance of the town, some people started to appear, Jeremy and Tracer remaining hidden by using bushes, run-down buildings and ancient cars for cover. They were close to the entrance and could hear chatter among the people stationed there.

"Step by step, we'll show these brits that America is a better place for everyone! Whether they like it or not." A voice said, the person was obviously delusional.

"You're right... man, Mr. Doe is doing a fine job of colonizing, don't you think?" Another voice replied, sounding more calmer than the first one.

"Obviously! It's why we agreed to support him, like he said, ' _Real Americans help each other for the greater good of America!_ ',"

Jeremy cringed, " _The fuck? So let's go frickin' colonize a town cause it helps America? What the hell?_ " He whispered to himself. He continued to listen to the nut heads that were talking.

"Americans are honestly just the best nationality to be, I wouldn't exchange it for anything else. Would you?"

"Nah, American is the way to go in life."

"Got that right bro."

The two patriots were interrupted by another voice, "Hey guys! Mr. Doe is commanding everyone to meet at the square by eleven hundred! Important meeting regarding our next task on colonizing London!"

"Hey man, I'm gonna go on break for a while, mind watching it alone for 10 minutes?"

"Not at all sir, go on your break. I'll take over for a bit." The man replied, sending the other guard on his break.

Tracer poked Jeremy's shoulder, scaring him a bit, "I'm guessing this _Mr. Doe_ , is the guy we're looking for, correct?" She whispered.

Jeremy checked the time on his device. _10:45 A.M._

" _Yeah, pretty sure it is. We have 15 minutes until the meeting starts.._." Jeremy turned to face Tracer, " _Listen, if we're gonna kill the guy, we oughta make sure that we kill the right guy, it'd be frickin' crappy if we end up killing the wrong man_." He opened the messaging app on his phone, tapping on the convo with Winston and viewing the pictures he sent. " _This is what the guy looks like_." He tapped on the picture that was shown to him earlier, a picture of 'AWOL', and handed his device to Tracer so she could see as well.

She viewed the picture and nodded, "How _are we going to kill him?_ _He uses a bloody rocket launcher to fight! Not to mention his barmy partners that'll probably take all our bullets for him..._ "

" _The hell is barmy?_ " Jeremy asked, unfamiliar with the word.

" _Crazy._ " Tracer replied.

" _Ah, alright. Don't suppose ya have a plan for takin' 'em down?_ " Jeremy paused for a bit, his eyes catching attention of a rat that was nearby Tracer. The rat was dangerously close to her and she didn't even know it...

Tracer waited for him to continue and noticed his eyes staring down lower, making a quick assumption that he was staring at her body, despite her non-revealing clothes... It flattered her a bit.

Before Tracer could comment about the awkward pause, Jeremy continued his sentence, " _... Or should I tell mine?_ "

" _You tell yours first, and if it's rubbish, we'll use_ -" Tracer was cut off by a rat that climbed on her crouched stance.

 _Cue the screams_.

Tracer could feel the slimy dirt through her jeans, the hair on the rodent's body feeling like caterpillars against her legs. She quickly jumped from her original position, spazzing her body urgently to get rid of the rat that was travelling on her, proving as an ineffective way to rid yourself of a crawling rat. " _EEEEE!_ _GET IT- GET IT OFF!_ " She continued to shriek, the sight of the disgusting rodent only making her screams more louder.

Jeremy would've been laughing... _If he wasn't trying to hide_...

As if it couldn't get worse, _the rat managed to climb atop her hair,_ her hands flailing uselessly around her, swatting nothing but air. Tracer should've been labelled as a screamer in this exact moment, she wasn't used to a rodent travelling on her body... _let alone her hair_.

" _Fuck! TRACER, CHILL_." Jeremy stressed, whispering as loudly as he could without actually screaming. Her screams were never ending and their cover was most likely _already_ blown. He tried to stand up and slap the rat off of her...

Unfortunately It didn't go according to plan, as he received an accidental kick to the face while getting close. " _Agh!_ _Holy shit Tracer, stand still will ya?!_ " Jeremy rubbed the affected spot on his face and quickly wrapped an arm around Tracer's waist before he could receive another panicked kick. He maintained a firm grip around her waist despite her squirming, while also managing to slap the rodent off of her as fast as he could, forcefully dragging her body back down to the ground with him in order to lay low.

That seemed to stop Tracer's screaming... But started _something else_ within Tracer - _Extreme Flattery_. Jeremy's arm was still wrapped around Tracer's waist, holding her down with him on the ground. She looked at him and held a stare of shock, frozen by his _tempting_ eyes.

As if she couldn't get more flattered - Jeremy quickly cupped his hand over her mouth, shamefully moaning against his palm.

Thank god he hadn't noticed.

" _Shhhh..._ " He was listening for any footsteps...

As if on cue, a man's footsteps and voice could be heard in the distance, most likely checking out the source of noice that was coming from behind the ruined structures.

"Goddamn it! What did I tell you guys about making out?!" The man yelled out, assuming it was the people who he _thought_ it was.

Jeremy's mind was urgently thinking of any solutions to get out of this situation _without_ violence, much to his dissapointment. He could easily just kill the guy... But he couldn't afford to have the whole town on him while trying to kill 'AWOL'.

Wait no, maybe he could, but they didn't even know _where_ he was yet. It would make the job harder to complete without knowing where he was when his cover was blown, blindly wandering around an unknown area with a bunch of crazy patriots trying to kill you? Yeah, no. He needed to be _discreet_ for now... _Including Tracer_ , but _that_ obviously didn't work out.

The man's voice and footsteps getting closer to where Jeremy and Tracer were with each second that passed.

Tracer had a eerily calm look on her face as Jeremy continued to have his hand cupped over Tracer's mouth, confusing Jeremy slightly. He gestured her to lay low and stay quiet. He continued to think of _any_ possible solutions to be discreet until his mind came to a conclusion... _A conclusion that he pursed his lips at_.

Jeremy was convinced that this was the _only_ possible solution to get out discreetly. The guard assumed there were some people making out behind the cars, so what better way to act convincing, then by doing what he thought was going on? It was a foolproof plan...

" _Oh no..._ " Jeremy whispered to himself.

 _He blinked his eyes and took a breath of annoyance_...

Jeremy groaned quietly and scrunched his face up, finding it necessary to do something that he _DID NOT_ want to do...

 _... Jeremy would have to kiss Tracer_.

He let his hand leave Tracer's lips. If he wanted to keep the acting believable for infiltration within the 'colonized' town... he would _have_ to do it. His lips were experienced at making out with girls, despite not doing it quite recently, he still remembered some veteran moves that he used to do all the time with the girls back in high school, this time would be no different...

" _Ugh... Fuck..._ _Tracer,_ " He looked directly at Tracer's confused ones, urgency in his voice, " _play along!_ " He whispered, his eyes pleading for her to not mess it up.

" _Wot, love?_ " Tracer looked back at him, not _hearing what_ he said. " _I didn't_ -"

Tracer was cut off when he let his hand leave her face and put it behind her head, another hand on her waist. He'd have to make it _as believable as he could_.

Tracer gave Jeremy a confused look, " _What are you doing?_ " She then slowly realized what he was about to do when he took a deep, hesitant breath, inching his lips closer to hers, " _... W-wait, NO-_ " _her objections were already too late_...

 _Time automatically slowed down for Tracer when her lips went upon his_...

Tracer's squirming lips met Jeremy's hesitant ones... her eyes wide and her face overflowing with _heat_. Her mouth unknowingly allowed Jeremy's tongue to enter, allowing himself for deeper entry. She shamefully allowed her tongue to wrestle with his, moaning softly.

 _Tracer could not believe how turned on she was right now... Especially from him. His lips feeling joyful against her's._

Jeremy closed his eyes and tried to make his kiss believing, putting fake passion and ambition into the kiss as if Tracer was someone that he truly loved. He growled sedcutively inside of her mouth, hating himself for doing it, but wanting to make it _believable_.

Tracer didn't know whether to put some more effort into her side of her kisses or just let Jeremy do his thing... Through all the confusion and panic in her mind, she had to admit that he was doing _very_ well with his kisses.

Tracer allowed him to do _whatever he was doing_ , her body felt frozen on top of his, with his arm wrapped around her waist, comfortable warmth coming from his hold and his growls making her moan out for _more_ in return.

They haven't even noticed the man that was witnessing the ' _make out_ ' session, an annoyed sigh escaping his mouth. " _Another pair of lovers, good god_." The man said miserably.

Jeremy heard him and made his act more believable by sliding his hand down Tracer's neck, his hands feeling warm against her cold skin. His experienced touches gave her goosebumps all around her body, forcing her to gasp loudly while she was tangled in his kiss. Tracer wouldn't mind having the kiss go on for longer... Even if the kiss was for no reason at all, it didn't really matter to her. _It felt nice, blissful_.

Despite her hate for him, she _had_ to admit it... _Jeremy was a good kisser, definitely a veteran when it comes to making out with girls_.

"Looks like we got another Romeo and Juliet... Get up!" The man yelled.

" _Finally..._ " Jeremy thought. He immediately ripped his lips and tongue away from Tracer's in a bash way, cringing his face. He was feeling disgusted that he had to resort to such an intimate action with a girl _he hated_. Tracer looked cute, sure, but looks didn't matter to him if he _hated_ her. He rolled his eyes upwards and looked at the man, breathing heavily as if he was _serious_ about the kiss, all the actions he could do to make his act more believable than what it already was. " _Heh, sorry 'bout that_." He said to the annoyed man. Jeremy sighed and looked back at Tracer, who was still on top of his body, frozen with shock. She looked back at him with an expression that was less lovely than her earlier one.

Tracer didn't want to admit that she was into the make out session... _But she was_. Her deep blush already giving it away through her angry expression.

Tracer knew Jeremy was a douchebag, but what he did was on _another level of behaviour_ that she couldn't even describe. She had no idea why she was so pissed. She didn't like him at all... _She has a girlfriend_! Why was she so pissed about him breaking up the kiss with disgust? If anything, she should've been happy, but she felt the complete opposite. Embarrassed, angry and dissapointed, a mix of emotions growing inside of her.

Jeremy urgently mouthed the words ' _Play along_.' to the blushing Tracer.

Her mouth twitched... She was furious.

 _Tracer was pissed now that she knew the real reason for his kiss,_ " _This was a bloody act?!_ " She whispered, venom in her voice, wanting to beat Jeremy's face to a pulp, finding the self-control within her to manage the anger. All this time during the kiss, and she hadn't even assumed it was an act... She felt so damn _stupid_ for thinking that Jeremy would actually _want_ to kiss her.

Jeremy's growing smirk turned into a panicked expression, " _BABE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YA TALKIN' BOUT_..." He said nervously, stressing his face and clenching his teeth, realizing that she _didn't know_ it was all just for an act to blend in as if they were citizens of the town.

"Huh? Wait, what's going on here?" The man said, confused after hearing what Jeremy and Tracer were saying. They both looked at each other with confused expressions, "Someone better say something..." The man slowly pulled out a pistol, along with a pair of handcuffs.

Jeremy looked back at the man, trying not to look nervous while still laying down, "Uhm, uh... W-we were just tryna get some kisses in before ya frickin' interrupted us!" He looked back at Tracer with an urgent look, " _Right babe?!_ "

Tracer's eyebrows furrowed at him, " _Yeah..._ " She took her body off of his chest, sitting against the ruined door of a car, moving pieces of strand hair away from her face. " _We were just fucki- I mean, kissing_." She gave the man a reassuring smile, despite feeling like shit.

Jeremy's eyebrows arched, " _Y-yeah, we were just doing teenage crap, y'know... Young and dumb, hehe_..." He chuckled nervously, standing up slowly. "Sorry man, it-it won't happen again."

The man put his gun back in his holster, "Alright, better not happen again. Consequences will be put on you if I catch you one more time doing this, understand?"

"Yeah." Jeremy replied.

"Good, but hold on for a second, I have a question for your, erm... Your _partner_. Is she American?"

 _"Shit_." Jeremy thought.

"Her accent sounds off..."

Jeremy stuttered, "W-well, yeah! She is-"

Jeremy was cut off, " _I didn't ask you son, I'm asking the girl_." He pointed at Tracer, "Lady, are you American?" He held a professional stare with the flustered Brit.

"... Yes, I am American-"

He cut her off, "What state are you from?"

Tracer was stumped, _she didn't know anything about America... Except... Except for... Los Angeles_! Thank god for memories! She knew of Los Angeles because that's where Hollywood was located, where some of her favourite movies were made!

Tracer's face beamed up, "I'm from the state of Los Angeles!" She said proudly, standing up like she aced an exam.

" _Crap._ " Jeremy facepalmed and groaned.

The man continued to stare at her, unimpressed with her answer. "... Los Angeles is not a state ma'am." He pulled his pistol out of his holster once again, aiming it at her, " _Come with me foreigner, you know what happens to people like you around these parts.._."

Tracer put her hands up, " _Bloody hell_." She said annoyingly, tempted to blink behind hi, and knock him out... Until Jeremy intervened.

"Yo yo yo yo chill!" He put himself in front of Tracer, shielding her from the gun.

Tracer was surprised at his action. It was awfully chivalrous of Jeremy to be willing to take a bullet for her, her blush _still_ staying attached to her face.

"Okay relax, do ya really gotta kill her if she ain't American?" A rhetorical question Jeremy asked.

"Mr. Doe ordered us to kill any non-Americans! Have you forgot about our goal man? There should be multiple counties similar to America due to how perfect it is, and every man or woman must be American for the world to be perfect! Those are sacred words directly from Mr. Doe himself! Immediately tell me why you speak like a non-American, you poor soul..." The man pointed his gun closer to to his face. "TELL ME NOW SON!"

Jeremy couldn't take anymore of this crazy talk, furrowing his brows annoyingly, "Yo, Mr. Doe is a _frickin' nut head_ , and so are you!" Jeremy said before quickly disarming the man with an _insanely quick swipe_... _Not even giving him the chance to blink_.

The man gasped, shocked that his pistol was suddenly gone from his hand, he was frozen, not knowing what to do against a man with beastly reflexes. "Uh..." His jaw was dropped, waiting for Jeremy to make his move.

"Ya ain't so tough without a pistol, are ya?" Jeremy said, letting his fists connect with the man's jaw, knocking him unconscious against the ground. He crouched down to hide the body, not even turning around to face her, " _This could've been so much easier if you just played along, Tracer_." He started to drag the body into a bush.

" _Oi! Don't you dare say_ -" Before Tracer could reply properly, an ear-piercing alarm was rung throughout the area, a voice of a _nut head_ accompanying the alarm...

" _ATTENNNSHUNN_ , THIS IS YOUR GENERAL, MR. DOE SPEAKING. I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU MAGGOTS! THERE ARE BLEEDERS AT THE ENTRANCE, I REPEAT, THERE ARE BLEEDERS AT THE ENTRANCE! FIRST ONE TO BRING ME THEIR HEADS WILL RECIEVE A PROMOTION WITHIN MY BELOVED CORP, GET MOVING SISSIES! MR. DOE OUT!" The speakers blared out.

Tracer hoped she would get her chance to explain herself after this mission was over, hating Jeremy for assuming she had heard his quiet whispers.

The pair heard a unison of battle cries coming from within the town, accompanied with some random shots fired in the distance. His hands left the man's unconscious body and went straight to unzipping his duffel bag, "We're gonna have to fight these frickin' guys now!" Jeremy yelled, finding it hard to speak over the unnecessarily loud alarm. He rummaged through his bag and found what he was looking for - His Baseball bat, a baseball, a Scattergun with lots of shells... _and an unusual looking soda can_ , which got the attention of Tracer's curiosity.

The soda can was black in colour, red and blue stripes to the side of the can with a label attached to the bottom. She couldn't make out what the words said, the writing too small for her to read from a distance.

Jeremy held the soda can up to her proudly, " _The black market can get you a lotta' crap_." He said with a devious smirk, "Yo, I hope you brought your lil pistol things, cause ya gonna need it in a few seconds..." He looked over the car and peeked at the entrance. Three men were already there with weapons that didn't look satisfying if it was to be pointed at him. He ducked his head down, slinging the baseball bat to be attached to the back of his hoodie, scattergun in hand, baseballs and a Soda can in his pockets. He re-strapped the duffel bag onto his back, "You brought ya weapons?" Jeremy asked.

Tracer didn't reply, not wanting to talk to him for his uber asshole behaviour. She pulled two shiny pulse pistols out of her sweater pockets, twirling it around so Jeremy could see.

"Alright good, are you down for some running?" He peeked over the car once again, spotting a small group of men advancing towards their blown position. A shot rang off in the distance and Jeremy crouched instantly, barely avoiding a sniper's bullet. " _Holy shit_ , this is gonna be too frickin' fun!" Jeremy pulled the soda can out of his pocket and consumed it fully.

Tracer was confused, " _Are you bonkers, mate? What's that possibly going to do for you?_ "

" _Well... I'm gonna... Be... Untouchable!_ " Jeremy's speech was slurred. His fingers and arms twitched, dropping the can. His head twitched and his body spazzed for some short seconds, turning stiff. His pupil's dilated and he laughed maniacally.

"... _Jeremy? Are you okay_ -"

Before Tracer could finish, he then... _with insanely- GODLY speed... vaulted over the car and ran into the crowd of men with a scattergun. His legs moving faster than she could blink_.

" _UNFREAKINTOUCHABLE!_ " Jeremy yelled out, jumping over the men and quite literally, _running circles around them_... Shooting shells at point blank range while screaming obscenity galore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, GUYS?!" A man screamed out. Bullets firing at the blur that was circling them.

" _Woah_..." Tracer watched in awe, she has never witnessed such speed _ever in her life_ , _his speed was fascinating to watch_. She wouldn't have much time to witness it as she was brought back to reality, a bullet almost striking her but instead, striking the broken metal.

Tracer went back behind cover and armed her goggles with a strong nod, putting the goggles over her eyes quickly. She inhaled and exhaled confidently, readying herself for a fight... _Until Jeremy intervened once again_.

Jeremy _somehow_ managed to escape from the crowd in 2 seconds and get back to Tracer, just to yell at her. " _JOIN ME YA MORON!_ " He yelled, and just like that, he ran straight into the crowd with blurring speed, leaving dust behind his trail.

Tracer looked at him with a scowl on her face, " _Bloody bloke_..." She blinked after him, helping to take out the rest of the nut heads that Jeremy was firing at.

Bullets were flying in all sorts of directions, the men seemingly not concerned with _who_ they were shooting, as they were many friendly fire incidents caused amongst each other, just trying to shoot two _insanely quick_ people - A literal blur, and a teleporting girl.

Jeremy ran up to a stray man with almost law-defying speed, sending 6 shells through his gut. He laughed maniacally once again, glorifying in the violence that he was causing. He continued to move while his eyes looked around frantically for his next victim, "YA HEADS ARE FRICKIN' BAT MAGNETS!" He was on a high, hyper from whatever substance that was contained in the unusual soda can. He pointed at his target and ran to him, the distance being closed quickly between him and Jeremy. He pulled out his bat and with the momentum from his quick run, he striked the man's jaw, home run style, most likely cracking the poor guy's entire jaw in the process. " _HOMERUN FOR THE BOYS BACK HOME!_ " He screamed, pointing to the sky, but stopping shortly as the smaller group of men zoned in on him. He continued to hit'n'run while he was on his temporary high, looking to kill as many as people before the inhuman effects would go away.

Tracer was taking advantage of the fact that _most_ of the men were focused in on trying to kill Caffeine-High Jeremy. She rapidly blinked towards the snipers that lined up at the gates of the main entrance, taking pot shots at the blurring man from afar. She playfully poked the cheek of a sniper that hadn't noticed her blinking behind him, "Hiya there, love!"

"Agh! Can't you see I'm doing something here?!" The sniper said, not zooming out of his scope.

"Ah bollox! Sorry, that's gonna have to stop!" Tracer fired her dual pistols, full burst into the snipers body. Another sniper took notice of the bullets that killed his mate, he pulled his pistol out but Tracer beat him to it, blinking towards him and disarming his pistol while sending 10 quick shots to his chest. She dealt with the rest of the snipers with ease, teleporting at all directions while firing her pistols - they had no chance against her.

Tracer looked at the insanely quick Jeremy once again, toying with the other men while dodging their fire and shooting holes in their bodies. If he was _this_ type of fast when she was chasing him last night, he surely would have gotten away... He could've even _killed_ her if she was trying to fight him, _his speed was unreal_. Her attention turned towards the speakers.

The voice came back into the speakers to yell, "MAGGOTS! IT'S JUST TWO PEOPLE AND THEIR NOT DEAD YET?! DISMISSED! ALL OF YOU! STOP FIGHTING THEM!" The sound of strict footsteps were heard in the background. The men that Jeremy was running and shooting at laid their weapons down, retreating back towards the entrance of the town. Tracer didn't know whether or not to shoot at them or let them retreat... She teleported back to Jeremy, who was attempting to chase off the runners with his bat.

" _Jeremy! Bloody hell, stop!_ " Tracer put her hands on his shoulder, preventing him from giving another strike to a dead body. " _Their retreating love, just stop killing them!_ " She was horrified at the sight of him smacking his bat against the mushy head of an _already_ _dead_ man.

Jeremy laughed, " _Hahah... Ha... Haha..._ " His laughs were getting slower, his pupils going back to their original size and his body becoming more relaxed. " _That was frickin' cool!_ " Jeremy turned around and shook Tracer happily by the shoulders, " _I WAS SO UNTOUCHABLE, LIKE-LIKE I WAS RUNNING AND- and... Running and... Heh, yeah_." His urgent voice suddenly stopped, his lips slightly open and his eyes trained intensely on her's.

His stare was off putting to her, and he really didn't want Jeremy touching her considering what just happened a while ago...

Jeremy unexpectedly moved a piece of hair away from his face, " _T-Tracer..._ " He Whispered, almost like he was afraid of something.

"Uhhhh... What's the meaning of this Jeremy?" Tracer nervously said, his stare was hard to look away from when he was so relaxed... Despite the splatters of blood on his face. Her body was tense, trembling slightly, not with fear... but with curiosity.

" _Uh-I... I- I wanna_..." Jeremy chuckled again, holding a lazy smile on his face while rubbing Tracer's shoulders.

"I wanna fuuuuuck youuuu..." Jeremy lazily said. His tone could be compared to a drunkard, _but he wasn't drunk_.

Tracer sputtered, slightly disgusted but flattered at the same time from his _VERY UNEXPECTED_ request. "Uh, oh blimey... I'm afraid that's not possible Jeremy," She took his arms off of her shoulder, only to find them wrapped around her waist, pulling her _closer_ to him. "Oh!" She gasped, her boobs making contact with his clothed chest. Tracer was panicked, her face unbelievably _hot_ as she tried to unwrap his arms around her waist. His grip got stronger. " _LET- UGH, LET GO OF ME!_ "

" _Pleaaaaaseeee babyyyy, I wanna fuuuuuuck_..." Jeremy's eyes rolled back slowly, falling sideways onto the ground with his cap knocked off his hat.

He was knocked out.

Tracer looked at him with shock, her heart still beating quickly when she heard his words. " _What... In the fuck_." She gasped out, not wanting to get near him after a weird situation. The speakers blared out again.

The sound of something _heavy_ and _dangerous_ was heard in the background. It was a weapon, _something big being loaded into it_. "MAGGOTS, WATCH AND LEARN! _I WILL SHOW YOU SISSIES HOW A REAL AMERICAN DOES IT! SIT DOWN AND WATCH!_ " The speakers cut out from the source of the voice, an eerie silence following it.

Tracer was afraid on what he would try to do if she woke him up. _Would he actually try to fuck her, like he has said?_ That would not bode well for her at all...

But then again, it would be bad to just leave him for dead... _Even if she really wanted him dead,_ she was too good-natured to leave him for dead. Tracer tried to wake up Jeremy, crouching over his knocked out body and shaking him roughly. " _Jeremy! Jeremy! Wake up, love! We got more company!_ " She slapped him on the face a total of 7 times.

 _Tracer heard the sound of a rocket being fired was heard in the distance_.

 _"BOLLOX... JEREMY, GET UP!_ " Tracer kicked him... _Where it hurt_.

Jeremy woke up screaming, clutching his 'jewels' with both hands as he screamed in agony. "FFFUUUUCK! AGH, GOD FRICKIN'- DAMN IT!" His teeth was clenched and his face was in pain, Tracer _slightly_ feeling bad for him.

"Jeremy! You gotta get up! The bloody psycho is coming soon!" Tracer stressed. She helped him get up, seeing him struggle with the pain around his crotch as he tried to get up, tempted her to laugh. A sliver of resistance remained in her, letting out inconspicious giggles.

Jeremy was groaning with pain, " _Oh my god! This frickin' hurts- w- what the hell happened, agh!_ " He rubbed his head, he seemed to forget the suggestive words he said to Tracer...

Tracer didn't feel like explaining it to him, the whole situation coming at her too quick for her to think about. "No time to explain mate, get yourself ready for a fight..." Tracer replied.

A couple of seconds later, the two saw a man with a helmet on top of a tall building looking down on them. He was wearing a black battle coat with an American flag stitched onto the front, Stars and Stripes adorning his coat, multiple badges of honour on his chest. He was clothed like a general and acted like one as well, but Jeremy _highly_ doubted that he was part of the military.

"I DO THIS FOR AMERICA, I FIGHT FOR AMERICA, IF YOU TWO DISRESPECT AMERICAN CITIZENS, YOU DISRESPECT ME! FOR I, MR. DOE, GENERAL OF THE UNITED STATES MARINE CORP., AM AMERICA!" Mr. Doe pulled out a star spangled banner, waving it with one hand victoriously. "STARS AND STRIPES FOREVER MAGGOTS!" He sticked the flag into his back satchels and saluted, holding his rocket launcher with one hand. The man's voice was loud, clear and very military-esque as if it wasn't obvious enough.

" _That's AWOL_... _That's that frickin' nut head_." Jeremy said.

Mr. Doe shot a rocket directly at his feet, leaving an explosive cloud.

"Alright nice, the guy somehow doesn't get frickin' blown up by his own rockets. GREAT!" Jeremy complained.

" _And here I thought that Pharah was the only one who could use a bloody rocket launcher... How cheeky is that?_ " Tracer said to herself.

Jeremy heard her but there was no time to ask questions on who this 'Pharah' was, his mind already set on how to kill Mr. Doe if he was to touch ground.

The rocket propelled him upwards into the sky, starting to shoot rockets while he was coming down. Jeremy and Tracer could hear his screams from below and could also see rockets propelling from the sky, headed towards them. Tracer blinked out of the area it was going to strike, Jeremy struggling to run because of his 'private' pain. " _Craaaap! It hurts!_ " He whined out.

The two continued to dodge the rockets that were coming from the sky, many structures being blown up in the process, turning the surrounding area of the town into a ravaged war zone. Jeremy and Tracer continued to eye Mr. Doe's descent with patience, aiming to kill him as soon as he touched ground...

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I just LOVE adding intimate scenes between Tracer and Scout, makes my heart go all fluttery and shit, and YES. I know it's supposed to be a hate story between them, but I'm trying to lowkey turn it into a love/hate type story, Scout being the one who stays hating while Tracer can't help but grow some feelings for him... And Tracer's affection for Emily still remains high as fuck, just wanted to clear that up.**

 **1-2 weeks on update time, expect an update for my other story soon...**

 **But yeah, I wrote the whole chapter in 2 days, I rushed to get this out to you guys ASAP because, probably like many of you guys, I HATE waiting. So I couldn't stand to make some people wait, so I got the chapter out and published it for ya mans. Also, fuck school.**

 **I'll see ya mans in the next chapter :)**


	5. Wounds

**Sup? Sorry for the wait, but I got another chapter up for you guys.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Wounds_**

Mr. Doe let out screams of defiance as he soared closer towards the runners, firing rockets all while doing so. The American was descending slowly due to him pulling a parachute mid descent.

Tracer's weapons were ineffective at firing from such a long distance, Jeremy however, switched to his sidearm - A pistol that was meant for picking off targets from a distance.

Jeremy continued to run around and dodge the rockets that were being fired at him. Mr. Doe was having a difficult time trying to hit at least one of them, due to their slippery speed. Jeremy waited for him to reload his devastating rocket launcher, aiming to shoot Mr. Doe while he was occupied.

Mr. Doe's rocket launcher let out a distinct 'click' sound as he pulled on the trigger, hinting that the weapon needed more rockets in it's barrel. "DAMN IT!" He yelled out.

Jeremy heard the click due to his higher than average senses. He stopped running around the ruined ground, immediately making his move against the Patriot.

"Eat lead ya frickin' nut head!" Jeremy yelled, quickly firing 10 rounds at Mr. Doe with decent accuracy. 2 bullets stroke against Mr. Doe's helmet, seeming to have no effect on the material that was protecting his head. A bullet managed to hit his right shoulder while another bullet managed to hit the thin string of his parachute, (Nice aim) almost causing him to drop the rocket launcher... but surprisingly, he managed to keep his grip on the devastating weapon, despite the sting of pain that was delivered to his shoulder.

Mr. Doe let out a groan, one of annoyance rather than pain, "GAH! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AMERICA!" He was descending uncontrollably towards the ground. Jeremy continued to fire bullets at the patriot up above, Tracer teleporting nearby and joining in as well - Firing at him with scattered pulse bullets that barely _touched_ the American.

Jeremy noticed Tracer's horrible aim, " _Good god! You're crap!_ " He yelled out, continuing to fire at Mr. Doe.

And even when he was trying to shoot, Jeremy _still_ found the time to insult Tracer.

Tracer stopped firing her pulse pistols, giving Jeremy a quick hateful side glance. She bit on her lips to help her prevent herself from shooting him, she kept her cool, and blinked further away from him, " _Bloke_!" Tracer yelled, firing at Mr. Doe from a different angle.

Many of the runners bullets didn't hit, _especially Tracer's_. Mr. Doe was moving uncontrollably against his will, making him a harder target due to his unpredictable movement. Despite the control he had of the situation he was in, Mr. Doe managed to grip his rocket launcher with one hand and pull a small knife out of his trench coat, quickly slicing the remaining string of the parachute and immediately dropping down to the ground.

Mr. Doe was going to land a good distance away from Jeremy and even further away from Tracer. Jeremy knew where he would land, and with his speed, he holstered his pistol and pulled his baseball out of his duffelbag quickly, rapidly running towards the spot he predicted that Mr. Doe would land.

Jeremy found it much more enjoyable to beat his opponents to death with his baseball bat - Up close and personal was how he liked it, due to many of his past skirmishes. And he wouldn't have it any other way, finding guns too _boring_ for his unique taste in violence.

Jeremy screamed at Mr. Doe as he was falling down, "Ya head's a bat magnet brotha! Gonna fuckin' smash ya skull in!"

As Mr. Doe descended, he somehow managed to angle himself at a position where he was facing vertical from the ground, where he was most certainly going to land on his feet if he maintained his erect position... _Not a pretty sight for the common eyes_.

 _But Mr. Doe also managed... To reload his rocket launcher, the current of air not having an effect on the patriot, loading the portable rocket inside of the barrel with ease..._

Jeremy was already at the spot he predicted Mr. Doe would land at, gripping his baseball bat with two hands, ready to strike.

While Tracer was blinking towards Jeremy's position, she witnessed Mr. Doe reloading his rocket launcher... And he was aiming it in the vicinity of Jeremy's position. Tracer had no doubt that Mr. Doe was going to fire his weapon at the ground, therefore it was most likely going to explode or either greatly injure Jeremy in the process...

" _Oh no_..." Tracer ran as fast as her legs could allow her, blinking as many times as her chronal accelerator allowed her, anything she could do to get physically closer to Jeremy, she was doing - Tracer was trying to save him from an incoming explosion...

"JEREMY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Tracer screamed out, feeling a huge intake of air leaving her lungs.

Jeremy heard her screams, he took two cautious step backs and no more than that.

Mr. Doe was close to the ground...

"IMA BASH YA SKULL IN!" Jeremy yelled, in the process of swinging his bat at Mr. Doe's legs... But he was interrupted...

 ** _By a rocket_.**

Tracer couldn't do anything but stare at the situation, her eyes were fearful of what just happened.

Jeremy flung backwards violently, landing hard on his back. His baseball bat escaped from his grip, his cap flying off his head.

His legs looked _bad_.

Jeremy groaned painfully, struggling to get up because of the excruciating pain he was currently in. He felt at his legs, his twitching fingers immediately retracting away from his most likely - _Broken_ legs...

Tracer still remained frozen, panic taking over...

Mr. Doe was able to survive the fall because of a well shot rocket launcher, negating the horrible fall damage he _would've_ took if it wasn't for the explosion that negated it. His steps were heavy and quick, advancing towards the young man with fury in his eyes.

Jeremy would've said something smart-assed if he wasn't in so much pain, but for now, groans of pain was all that could come out of his mouth. Just looking at how fucked up his legs were only caused him more pain. There was blood and open wounds covering his legs, shrapnel stuck inside the wounds of his legs. " _Agh! Fuck!_ " He reached for his pistol that he holstered, his twitching fingers struggling to get a grip on the weapon.

Jeremy's movements stopped as he saw a shadow over his eyes, he looked up painfully, seeing a grin that belonged to a crazy patriot. " _F-fuck... You_." He lifted his hand to give him a middle finger, but failed as his arm usefully dropped by his side. It was over for him. This is how it ends.

Mr. Doe chuckled, standing tall over the wounded Jeremy, " _Son, may God have mercy on you_ ," He dropped his rocket launcher and pulled out his shotgun, pumping a shell out and pointing it directly at Jeremy's head, ready to shoot. " _You'll need it_."

Jeremy saw his life flash before his eyes, mini-fights with his brothers when he was young, the many skirmishes alongside with his brothers when he was young, getting suspended from school, skipping school with friends, hitting on girls that were attractive, free running the structures of Boston, his favourite cartoon shows and... _Many memories of his Mom_. A tear dropped from his eyes and he sniffled quietly, _he wasn't ready to die yet... He was too young_. Jeremy closed his eyes tightly and awaited his fate.

A loud bang from a shotgun rang through the air.

Jeremy didn't want to open his eyes, figuring he might see the hell that awaited him in his after life...

 _That was... Until he heard the ragged breaths of a girl that sounded familiar... A specific British girl_...

Jeremy dared to open an eye and through his tear-stained vision... He saw _Tracer_.

Tracer looked back at him. She was clearly tired due to her intense breathing, but she still managed to talk, " _Your legs... are bloody and broken, just... Just stay here love, I got this_." Her sentence was interrupted by her needy inhales. Tracer looked away from Jeremy and blinked towards Mr. Doe.

Jeremy's heart was beating too quickly, his head hammering with confusion... _He thought he died_. There was _way_ too much going on inside of his head to take a proper evaluation of the situation, he felt light headed and succumbed to the feeling shortly, he fainted. Partly because of the growing pain in his broken legs, but mostly due to the confusion within his mind. His body slumped to the ground.

Mr. Doe put his shotgun away and picked his rocket launcher up off the ground, confused as to how the young wounded man seemingly... _Teleported_ \- Away from death. "Witchcraft! That is a direct violation to Americans! Wait until I find you..."

As Mr. Doe turned around, he was introduced to a hail of pulse bullets that were fired mid range, most of the bullets hitting against his protected chest. He grunted, no serious damage being dealt. He fired a rocket straight at the woman who was firing at him. The girl left a blue blur in her place, effectively dodging the rocket and appearing closer to him, the rocket hitting nothing but air and exploding another ruined structure. "It is my duty as an American to rid the world of all witchcraft!" Mr. Doe yelled, spewing out crazy patriotic statements.

"You're bonkers mate!" Tracer said, firing another round of pulse bullets into Mr. Doe, many of her bullets landing on target now that she was closer to him.

"Ouf!" Mr. Doe fired another rocket launcher at the ground, inconsiderate of how much damage he would be taking if he fired a rocket this close to himself. The rocket exploded on the surface of the ground, knocking down Tracer against the hard ground, moderately damaged. Mr. Doe appeared as if barely damaged from the explosion, clearly used to this type of explosive damage against himself. "Maggot!" He taunted, giving a quick salute to the knocked down teleporting girl.

Tracer bit her lip, annoyed at herself for not having the reflexes to blink away from the explosion. Luckily, she didn't suffer an injury equivalent to Jeremy's, who was closer to the radius of the explosion than she was. She was only in minor pain, her orange sweater suffering a small rip at the sleeves, " _You wanker, this was my favourite sweater too!_ " Tracer said, giving more attention to her clothes rather than the situation.

"That sweater did not represent America! Therefore, it was _tacky!_ " Mr. Doe yelled, in response to Tracer's complaints about her sweater. With a grin, Mr. Doe adjusted his aim and fired another rocket at where Tracer was knocked down. "SCREAMING EAGLES!" He pulled the trigger.

Tracer widened her eyes, having exactly 1 second to react to the rocket that was probably about to kill her. She blinked just in time, avoiding the explosion. Tracer couldn't believe how close to death she was, breathing quickly and getting back up. " _Bloody hell!_ " She gasped out, blinking further away from Mr. Doe to regain her breath. Tracer blinked into an abandoned diner, the windows completely blasted out, piles of debris all over the dusty floors. She hoped that he didn't see where she blinked to, diving onto the ground in order to make her position less noticeable.

"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM AMERICA! SHOW YOURSELF!" Mr. Doe yelled, the sounds of rockets firing against buildings being heard in the distance.

Tracer could hear her frantic heart beat, hoping that he wouldn't blindly fire a rocket launcher inside the diner - Where she was trying to regain breath. Her lungs were on fire due to how quickly she had to run to save Jeremy from a shotgun blast... Add it on top of the fact that she also had to _drag_ his body with her inferior strength... Yeah, she was _tired_. If it wasn't for her 'blink', she would've failed to save Jeremy from the shotgun, let alone drag his body! Her blink was incredibly useful in dragging his body to a safe spot.

Tracer regained her breath, her chronal accelerator at it's maximum charge. She stood up and peeked over the blasted windows, Mr. Doe quickly appearing within her vision. It was too bad she didn't have any long range weapons of some sort, her pulse pistols were close to useless at long range, becoming slightly useful at mid range. Close range was where her pulse pistols shined, a hail of bullets quickly damaging anyone in front of the polished barrels.

Tracer saw an opportunity and she took it. She hopped the windows and ran quickly towards Mr. Doe, using her blink to cover more ground between herself and him. Tracer's footsteps were light because of her petite frame, and Mr. Doe didn't notice her sneaking up on him until it was too late...

Tracer holstered her pistols and discreetly pulled a sticky bomb out of her sweater, quickly arming the bomb. She only had _one_ shot with this bomb, hoping the bomb would down the hardy American.

With an underhand throw, Tracer stuck the bomb to Mr. Doe's back. " _Ha! Gotcha!_ " She recalled further away from him, watching as he turned around in confusion.

"WHAT THE-" Was all that Mr. Doe could say until his voice was cut off by an explosion.

" _Haha!_ _Smashing!_ " Tracer exclaimed, assuming that Mr. Doe was most likely dead from the sticky explosive.

The puff of smoke cleared, revealing an American who was on all fours. His trench coat was ripped from the back, scars covering his back while his helmet still remained stuck onto his head. "Im- Impossible! I... cannot allow... America! Agh! To be defeated, by the English!" He stood up, the explosion damaging him greatly, but he wasn't dead yet...

" _You've got to be kidding me!_ " Tracer said, surprised that he was still alive after a direct explosion from a sticky bomb. She blinked closer towards Mr. Doe, narrowly avoiding the splash damage of his rockets by blinking out of harms way and firing at him rapidly as she gained more distance on him. She could see blood stains on his sleeves and on his coat, he refused to go down. He fired 2 more rockets at the ground, almost knocking down Tracer, but she kept on moving. Tracer officially closed the distance with him, and as he pulled the trigger for a suicidal explosion, he realized he ran out of ammo when nothing came out of the barrel...

Tracer kept reloading and firing clip after clip into him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to withstand much more of the bullets. "Just give up!" She yelled, shooting pulse bullets into his hand that caused him to drop the rocket launcher.

Mr. Doe succumbed to the pain shortly after the bullets hit his hand, resisting to scream out despite the pain he was in. He could feel his patriotic energy draining away, and with his last reserves of energy, he managed to tackle Tracer onto the ground. Mr. Doe pinned his chest against her's, putting heavy stress onto her chronal accelerator. He pulled a grenade out of his trench coat, flicking the pin off of the grenade. " _No one kills an American without payback!_ "

Tracer squirmed against his grip, his heavy weight interfering with how her chronal accelerator was working, denying her recall ability. "GET- OFF- UGH! GET OFF ME!" She could hear the ticks of the grenade, the adrenaline was coursing throughout her body as she struggled to get out of his death grip. Mr. Doe continued to blabber crazy patriotic comments about honour and death, making it that much painful for her as she thought this might have been the last words she would hear before she would explode, along with Mr. Doe.

Tracer used all of her strength to slide her right arm out of his grip. She pointed her pistol at Mr. Doe's mouth, letting out 20 pulse bullets that connected with his jaw, officially shutting up the patriot for good. Her face cringed at the blood splatters that erupted from his face.

Tracer still had to get out of his grip. As soon as she felt the arms sliding off of her - Her chronal accelerator no longer smothered - She blinked as far as she could, far away from the explosion.

A loud explosion was heard in the distance. Tracer saw a cloud of red alongside the explosive smoke before looking up at the grayish skies, inhaling the oxygen she needed with greed. She continued to lay on the ground, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

After a minute of peaceful silence, Tracer slowly stood up and looked around for Jeremy, forgetting where she dragged him off to. "Jeremy!" Tracer yelled out, walking around the blown up battlefield. She continued to yell out Jeremy's name, it was a mystery as to why she cared _so much_ about a boy that wasn't worth it... She ignored it and continued to walk around, keeping her eyes peeled for a boy in a red hoodie.

After a minute of searching, she found Jeremy, near a ruined car where she left him.

His legs were in _bad_ shape, his right ankle was twisted and the flesh of his left calf looked burned, his right leg didn't look any better. His right kneecap was popping out of place and the material of his black sweats were littering the many wounds of his legs, most likely spreading infection to his already broken legs.

Tracer looked fearfully at the state Jeremy's legs were in, she felt horrible, " _Oh my god, no..._ " She had no idea on how to stop bleeds, or stop infections, no medical experience at all... Still, she tried to do _something_.

Tracer took Jeremy's duffel bag off of his back, quickly searching for any medical equipment that might have been in his bag. Her hands went around his bag until she clutched onto a first aid kit. She pulled it out of the bag, opening it and quickly entering a world of confusion...

Tracer had _no idea_ on how to dress wounds or clean wounds. The most she knew could be compared to someone that was less than an amateur, only knowing how to put a bandage on a cut, and nothing else.

Tracer took a roll of bandages and an advanced spray that was beyond her knowledge of medicine. "Bollox! What _do I do what do I do_..." Tracer was beyond nervous, she didn't want to accidentally kill Jeremy, she wanted to save him! (She already technically saved him, but still, she wanted to help him some more) Jeremy's wounds looked horrible, she grabbed a small tweezer out of the first aid kit and pulled out any little debris that might have been inside of his wounds. Upon closer inspection, Tracer saw that there was shrapnel from the rocket, that was stuck inside of his leg wounds.

Tracer was afraid to do _anything_ to Jeremy's legs... Now that she saw the shrapnel inside of his wound. She pulled her phone out and called Winston.

" _Come on, come on! Pick up already!_ " Tracer said urgently, dropping the spray back into the kit.

The gorilla picked up, "Hello-"

"WINSTON, I NEED PICKUP ASAP! JEREMY'S DOWN!" Tracer stressed, cutting Winston off.

"Uh, okay. Just let me pinpoint your location to one of our pilots..." Several beeps were heard in the background. "Airship is on it's way Lena, but what happened to Scout?"

Tracer calmed down a bit, still a bit panicked over the state of Jeremy's broken legs. " _His- his legs, blimey- HIS BLOODY LEGS! It's broken! There's... There's things, inside of it, and it's bleeding! And I think it may be infected and- oh god, it looks horrible_." Tracer cringed at the sight of Jeremy's broken legs."

"Damn it... Just wait for the pilot, ETA 6 Minutes!"

Tracer hung up.

She was nervous - She didn't trust herself on handling any type of medical tools, fearing that she might end up accidentally killing Jeremy because she wanted to test her medical knowledge on his wounds. It pained her to see how horrible Jeremy's legs were, the pain only becoming worse when she realized she couldn't do anything about it.

Tracer procrastinated by muttering silent prayers that would hopefully keep Jeremy alive, fully believing that faith was enough to keep a person alive. She finished a prayer for Jeremy and caught sight of his baseball bat, along with his cap. "He'd like it if I got that for him..."

She ran over to his belongings, picking up his bat and cap in either hand, blinking back to his wounded body. She closed the first aid kit and put it back inside his duffel bag, along with his baseball bat and cap.

Tracer continued to wait, nervously eyeing Jeremy's broken legs with guilt - Guilty, because she didn't want to do anything to it, fearing that she might end up only making it worse. "I'm so sorry Jeremy..." Tracer sighed. She had puppy eyes that were trained on Jeremy, a sad expression covering her face at the pain he would've been experiencing if he was conscious. She crouched down and decided to take one more look into his duffel bag, curiosity getting the best of her yet again.

As she searched, she saw the same type of soda can he drank a while ago - The same soda that turned him into a fucking _blur_ for a good minute or two. She inspected the soda's labels, part of her wanting to drink the mysterious liquid, but resisting the urge to consume it. As Tracer inspected the can, she was surprised at the labels around the can... Especially the warnings.

 _'WARNING - AFTER EFFECTS MAY INCLUDE: Memory loss (10 Minutes - 24 Hours), Aching liver, Vomitting, Dilated Pupils, Unconsciousness, Brain Freeze, Extremely Horny Behaviour Towards Opposite Gender, Uncontrolled Use of Guttural Language, Revealing language, Burning calves, Throbbing pain within Stomach._ '

Tracer stopped reading. She was now sure, that the very weird and intimate encounter she had with Jeremy a while ago, was nothing but the works of the many side effects that his mysterious soda can inflicted on him... And it was obviously the _horny_ effect. Tracer blushed as she remembered how close Jeremy was to her, she shuddered and shook her head, not wanting to remember any more of it.

Surprisingly, Mr. Doe's lackies haven't gone out of the village they colonized... Probably thinking that they would be punished by their ' _Commanding Officer_ ' if they disobeyed the rules, therefore forcing them to stay inside the walls.

Seven minutes have passed, Jeremy's legs still looked broken and Tracer did nothing but rummage around in his bag, wanting the ship to come through so Jeremy could be on his way to medical attention... And it wasn't like Tracer _had to_ help him... She didn't like Jeremy at all, and Jeremy himself would probably do the same thing if their position was switched.

But these were just thoughts that would just help ease the growing guilt off of Tracer, assuming things about Jeremy so she could feel better about herself.

The airship finally came by, finding a clear spot to land across the dirt covered ground. Tracer waved at the pilot, running towards the airship.

The pilot saluted to Tracer from the window, "G'day Lena."

Tracer saluted back, "'Ello govna', mind helping me with Scout over 'ere?"

The pilot looked out the window, stressing his eyes to see further. "Crikey... what 'appened to Jeremy? His legs got shagged!" The pilot said. He opened the back doors to the airship by the press of a button, a soldier came out with a stretcher that was similar to the one she saw last time.

"Where to, ma'am?" The Soldier asked Tracer.

Tracer pointed to his wounded body that was near a ruined car, "Over there, love."

The Soldier nodded and pushed the stretcher over to where Jeremy's wounded body was.

Tracer continued, "Anyways, ye. His legs are broken, that's for sure... The " _AWOL_ " bloke shot a rocket launcher at his legs, and he's been like that ever since it happened... It's horrible mate."

"Jesus... Let's just hope that his legs are working properly soon. I'm sure the doctor... uh... ah. I forgot her bloody name - _Mercy_? Was that it? I don't know, she can fix Jeremy up, I'm sure of it." The pilot said.

Tracer was curious on how the pilot knew who Jeremy was, "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Jeremy?"

"Ahhh, a good question. Jeremy's a good lad. Reminds me of my young days. I know him cause I was his designated pilot to drop him off at the building earlier, and let me tell ya right now, he sure knows how to make people laugh, a joker he sure is." The pilot answered, referring to his earlier conversation he had with Jeremy.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Tracer said, finding it hard to believe that _anyone_ could find Jeremy bearable. "Jeremy is a bloke!"

"Hm, not really. He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe he just doesn't like you, but all in all, he's a good man... Ah, lemme rephrase that. Jeremy is a good man walking the wrong path, understand?"

" _Jeremy_ ," Tracer said his name with hate, "Is a bloody murderer, and a wanker that deserves to get _shagged_ in prison!" Her words came out a bit too explicitly, but still.

"Oh." The pilot was surprised by Tracer's rash opinion. "But... if you really thought of him like that... _Than why would you request an airship just to pick him up_? If you truly hated him, you would have let him meet his bloody end, at the car over there."

"... Uh." Tracer was shocked with his words, shocked because... It was true. Tracer didn't really _hate_ , Jeremy. She just... _Disliked_ the fact that he grew a hate for her. Deep down, she knew she had some mysterious care inside of her that was reserved for him, she didn't know why though, as much as she wanted to hate Jeremy, she couldn't find it within herself to hate him... _She was confused_.

Tracer still didn't reply. The Pilot saw it as an opportunity to continue talking, "Lena, I know his type. You're just gonna have to get used to the arsehole he is if you wanna be a good partner to him. He'll open up eventually, _they always do_."

Tracer nodded, "And... You're sure about 'at?"

"As sure as a mate can be." He replied.

"Right..."

Tracer didn't even notice The Soldier's voice, "Ma'am, are you coming along with us to Gibraltar? It's not necessary, Winston said you can communicate with him via, Online sources."

"Oh, sorry." Tracer looked away form The Pilot and giggled nervously. "Do I need to tag along?" She eyed the stretcher that had Jeremy on top of it... Feeling urged to board the airship along with them.

The Soldier cleared his throat, "As I said, it's not necessary to come along, you can if you want to though. If you're intent on talking to Winston in... In er- _Person_ , I guess, then by all means, come along."

"Yea... Yea, sounds good. I'll board the cavalry." Tracer entered the back doors of the airship, taking her spot on one of the seats that were available.

The Soldier followed after her shortly, dragging a stretcher that was carrying Jeremy's wounded body on top. The stretcher bumped slightly and Tracer nearly jumped out of her seat, "Oi mate! BE CAREFUL WITH THE STRETCHER!" Tracer yelled.

"Uh, sorry ma'am." The Soldier replied.

"Bloody hell! You better be sorry! Jeremy could've gotten injured more if he fell off the damned thing."

The Soldier looked at her confusingly, "But... He's _strapped_ onto the stretcher."

Tracer felt stupid. Jeremy was _strapped_ onto the stretcher, how could he fall off? "Oh- well- Ugh!" She stuttered. "Pish-posh! You can't be too sure with those! Just be more careful next time, alright?!"

The Soldier rolled his eyes discreetly, "Yes ma'am, it won't happen again."

"Better not..." Tracer sat back down, "Actually, I'll sit beside him, trade spots mate."

"Okay..." Tracer and The Soldier switched spots. Tracer now sitting closer towards Jeremy's stretcher.

"Are we good for take off back there?" The Pilot asked.

Tracer strapped her seat belt, "Ready!"

The Solider strapped his seat belt, "Affirmative."

"Gibraltar, ETA 8 Minutes, sit back and enjoy the ride." The airship took off.

Tracer made sure that Jeremy's stretcher was bolted to the surface of the airship's interior. Luckily, Jeremy's duffel bag was nearby his stretcher, and being the curious girl she was, she decided to rummage around his bag. Finding it very interesting and fun to rummage around the many personal items that Jeremy held within his bag. From cute photos of him to little scraps of _awful_ writing that were mostly about his thoughts, she found everything entertaining.

 _Tracer knew she would need a good 'session' with her Girlfriend to completely erase her mind off of Jeremy... But for now, her mind didn't want anything else but to focus on Jeremy... She was ashamed that she was thinking so highly of him. Ashamed that he grew so much on her... But it was A guilty pleasure for her, she liked it_.

The Soldier looked at Tracer as she viewed photos of Jeremy, humming a soft tune. "I'm assuming that's your boyfriend?" He asked.

Tracer widened her eyes and shot a ' _Really_?' look back at the man, "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, LOVE." She said loudly, trying her best not to stutter. Fortunately for Tracer, he believed it.

"Oh, my bad ma'am. Uh, Continue on with... Whatever you're doing." The Soldier replied.

Tracer could deny it easily...

 _But no one could deny the natural functions of the human body. A blush appearing over Tracer's face at The Soldier's assumption_. _Her blush only getting more noticeable as she shamefully, discreetly, looked at Jeremy's pictures_.

* * *

 **Tracer growing an affection for Jeremy - A guilty pleasure for her.**

 **Update will come in 2-3 weeks, School and life in General is catching up wit me, sorry for the long waiting time.**

 **Jeremy's legs - How is he going to run and most importantly, _jump_ , with broken legs? Will surgery be enough to fix his broken legs? Stay tuned for the next chapter, for he will be receiving a distinct ability that will forever be unique to him...**


	6. A Speedy Recovery

**I really didn't know what to name this chapter. Anyways, got another update for you guys and I decided to try something different for this chapter... I added First-Person POV.**

 **Read up :), hope ya enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: A Speedy Recovery_**

 ***Jeremy's POV***

My eyes refused to open, my eyes refused to _work_. My legs felt... _Short_ , my legs felt weak. My body refused to get up, I ain't no slacka', but holy crap I _**hate**_ gettin' up in the morning.

"Jeremy!" My Ma yelled from downstairs. I was uselessly trying to squeeze in extra seconds of sleep... _Ugh, I_ _frickin' knew I shouldn't have gone out with my brother's_. I lifted the covers up my head, covering my face and silently _hoping_ that she wouldn't know where I was.

My door opened, soft footsteps that could _only_ belong to my mom were stepping around my room, getting closer and closer to my bed.

" _This is it, the part of the day which I hate the most... Frickin' school_." I thought, trying to remain as quiet as I could so she could possibly feel guilty about waking up such an innocent little guy... I mean, _I ain't little, I'm tough and big... Fuck it, Whatever_.

My Ma sighed, "Sunshines of mine always get up in the morning, especially if it's my _littlest sunshine_."

 _Fuck I hate that nickname_.

I felt her hand ruffle my hair behind the sheets, letting out a tired groan as I flipped my body to turn away from her soft pestering hand.

"Come on Jeremy, you told me you have a test today and I would be very dissapointed if you didn't at least _try_ to pass it." My Ma said.

 _Fuck. Why did I tell her I had a test today... I'm actually so stupid_.

I was so tired that I couldn't even _speak_ , the words refusing to come out my mouth, being replaced with annoyed/tired groans.

 _But Moms always find a way to wake their son up_.

The feeling was immediate - 10 Soft fingers tickling the crap out of my ribs, the _worst_ spot to get tickled in too!

"Maaaa, I don't wanna go to school!" I pleaded, managing to let out words, as well as some short giggles from the tickling experience my Ma was giving me. I squirmed in the bedsheets as she tickled me with no mercy, not stopping until I got up from my short-lived sleep.

She removed the bedsheets from my head, forcing my eyes to open up to the bright sunlight. She lingered her fingers over my face, scanning it for... Reasons that I ain't know about.

"... You've been up with your brothers last night." My Ma whispered, obvious dissapointment behind her quiet tone.

I pretended not to hear her. Ma always hated when I would go outside of my house with my brothers... But, it wasn't like it was a bad thing either! All 7 of my brothers were rough and fuckin' tough... they were frickin' crazy too! I remember dis one time when 3 of my brothers ganged up on this guy that stared me down wrong... Dude ended up in a _frickin'_ hospital, but I couldn't care less... _I really didn't like that guy_... Fuck 'em.

But still! It wasn't like going outside with my brothers was something _bad_ , if anything, it was beneficial! I'm tellin' ya right now, if it wasn't for my brothers, I wouldn't even know where the best hangout spots were. Hangout spots were the shit after school, it's where every guy or chick can just chill and talk to each other, without the supervision of a frickin' adult - Like, _how cool is that?!_

If it wasn't for goin' outside with my brothers, I wouldn't even know where to get my favourite soda, and I owe it all to my brothers for showing me the spots.

But obviously, my Ma still didn't agree with them taking me outside with them, she said it was too dangerous for me to be around them in the places they'd go to, that I'd end up getting ' _Shanked_ '... Whatever that frickin' means.

"Umm..." It was all that could come out of my mouth - Part of me wanting to lie to her and part of me _not_ wanting to lie to her. She stood over my bed, waiting patiently for an answer. "Okay... Fine, I-I went out with them, but like... It was just around the block, we ain't even go far!" _Goddamn_ , I hate my voice, it was so light and so... _Not manly_. I sound like a frickin' girl! I'm what... 14 Years old? Yeah, I'm 14 years old and I ain't even sounding manly yet?! What the hell?

What I said was like, 50% truth and 50% lie. True, because I _did_ go outside with my brother's, but it was a lie at the same time cause I went pretty far with them, we went to the snobby parts of town, lookin' for expensive shit to steal _without_ getting caught. Luckily, all of us could run like hell, they considered me the worst out of all of them, but that was bullshit, I am a frickin' _legend_ when it comes to running!

My Ma rolled her eyes, seeing through my lie, "Jeremy, I'll discuss with you later. But for now, please just go to school today, I know you can ace that test if you _really_ wanted to, so go do it... Do it for me." She kissed me on the cheeks, giving my hair one more ruffle before she departed.

And Ma was right, if she wanted me to do something, I'd probably find a way to do it, that's how it's been wit the last 10 favours she asked of me - Mostly attending school and doing decent in projects that came my way. And if Ma wanted me to ace this test, _then y'know DAMN well Ima ace this test, Ma's words are law_... Well, _some_ of them...

I groaned one last time before getting up from my bed, cursing at the shitty pillows that I tried to sleep on. Like all my usual mornings, I started it off with a stretch, stretching out the joints of the body and all that crap cause apparently, it helps ya body grow... And I _need_ to grow, _I am so damn short, it ain't even funny_.

I slowly walked to the bathroom, grumbling about how badly school sucked, believing it was just a place for stress to kill anyone that would endure it. I hoped that my brothers didn't finish the _only_ toothpaste we had left.

My hand gripped my toothbrush, toothpaste in one hand, I opened it.

" _Yesss!_ " I said passionately, managing to squeeze out the last bit of toothpaste that was left inside.

I finished brushing my teeth, washing my face soon after. I breathed against the palm of my hand, makimg sure my breath smelled nice for this _really_ _cute_ chick I've been sitting beside for a couple days.

Her name was Pauling... I think that was her first name... Or last name... Eh, I'll find out soon once I _start_ talking to her. Pauling, It was a weird name for a chick like her to have, it sounded like a man's name in my opinion... But whatever. Pauling looked _cute_ , not _hot_... There's a huge difference. I'd always be peeking looks at her whenever she stared off into the white board, and... Man, I've _never_ seen a chick rock glasses like her... She wears 'em in like, a crooked way... Like... _AGH_ , I don't know how to explain it, she wears them like a classy, badass chick would, I frickin' dig that! Anyways, Pauling always wore purple for some reason, I don't like the colour purple at all... _But if it was her that was wearing it_ , then holy crap, I'd be in love wit it. Her hair looked nice, always wrapped in a ponytail that looked a-frickin'-mazing, and she smelled nice too... She smelled like lavender. What else, what else, what else- Oh yeah! Her eyes looked _sooooo_ nice too, it was like... A dark type of green, a dark green that made me realize how frickin' nice she was! I gotta get her number!

I took one last look at the dirty mirror before leaving the bathroom, squinting my eyes to see if anything looked wrong with my hair, using water to give it a hold that would hopefully be permanent for the day. I slicked the top of my hair up, making it resemble a short faux-hawk, it looked classy more than wild, my hair ain't built to have spikes that would make my hair look sick.

I flexed my arms in front of the mirror, self esteem up through the roof. I left the bathroom and found a decent outfit to wear to school today. I picked out a white t-shirt, sliding a red and black sweater that _looked_ tight on me, but otherwise felt comfortable. I slid into a pair of black jogging pants that weren't too baggy, but more slim and tight-fitted. Oh, and I don't like clothes that are baggy, I like wearing tight clothes so chicks can see how built my body is... _I know it's not there yet, but it will be pretty damn soon! Count on dat!_

I found a pair of white socks, unfortunately, it wasn't long enough to reach my calves, but it was whatever.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready, first come, first serve!" My Ma yelled, and at that moment, I knew I had to hurry the hell up.

It was a legit competition for whoever got to eat breakfast first, _and I fuckin' hated it, cause I'd always be the last one to finish getting ready_... but I'm pretty confident that Ima be the first one to eat breakfast... like, _I was the first one ready... So..._

I ran down the stairs, carefully avoiding the doors of my big brothers rooms, never knowing if they would just bust open their doors like mad men. I could already smell the eggs and bacon, the typical breakfast for a... Not so typical family.

I made it downstairs, running towards the kitchen and and was surprised that _I was the only one there_ , other than my mom. "Woah! This never happens!" I said with joy.

What time was it anyway? I took a look at the clock, it was _7:05 A.M._ , my brothers are usually up by this time... Weird.

"Mhm, you're right Sunshine, Jack is usually the first one up out of the lot. It's good to see a change though." My Ma replied.

Jack. I swear, he has no frickin' consideration for anyone else. "Jack always finishes the frickin'-"

"Shh-h," My Ma held held her finger to her lips, "Language, Jeremy..."

"Uh, sorry... What I really meant was, Jack always finishes _the food_." I whispered, making sure he couldn't hear me. I didn't care if he was sleeping or not, I wouldn't ever talk bad things about him whenever he was around, the oldest brother in the family usually gets the most rights to do _whatever_ kind of discipline on the other brothers, and I didn't feel like getting early discipline,

"Oh honey, I know, but if your always the first one up, you'll _always_ get to finish my delicious breakfast." My Ma said.

That was a lie, I like- no, _love_ , Ma's food, but I barely finish it. I don't know what's wrong with my body, why it just rejects de'frickin'licious food all the time - I have _no clue_. But I did like filling up my stomach, so I guess I should wake up earlier as time goes on.

I finished eating breakfast, 10 minutes passed by and not _one_ of my brothers woke up... Very Weird. I guess we were out for for _too_ long last night.

"Jeremy, you didn't finish your food. Why?" My Ma said, gulping down a cup of orange juice.

"Uh, it's too much for me." I replied.

She sighed, "Lovers won't be attracted to you if you look like a pile of bones. Come on Jeremy, eat some more."

"Wha- HEY! I'm not skinny!" I said with utmost belief... Okay, maybe a _little_ bit, but what the hell? I am _not_ a pile of bones!

My Ma simply nodded at my complaint, knowing that I'd eat my breakfast now.

It took me an extra 2 minutes to finish the food on my plate, "There. Done." I said, standing up from my chair and taking a small gulp of orange juice. I walked over to my Ma who was still sitting down on her chair, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "I'm gonna go now Ma, I love ya."

My Ma smiled and hugged me tightly in return, "Be safe Jeremy... I love you."

I exhaled calmly as she hugged me, feeling relieved of the stress I received from multiple projects in the last two days. It was only a month of high school and I'm already getting bombed by frickin' essays and projects - It's a piece of crap!

She broke up the hug after a long minute of contact, "Have a good day at school, sweetie." She stood up and handed me my black cap that I almost forgot to put on before leaving. I put it on, slicking my hair back so my hair wouldn't stay down if I took it off. I picked up my duffelbag that was right beside the stairs, full of papers that contained doodles and a bunch of work that I wish I could just frickin' _burn_. I walked towards the door and laced up my black and white sneakers, walking out of the house, ready for another day of high school.

I walked outside, the door giving out the loudest creaks in the damn universe... What a crappy door. The outside was hella weird though, the skies were grey, sure... But it was like a hazy type of grey, almost looking _fake_ , if that made any damn sense. There was also no windy breeze in the air, _no weather at all_... It might be me, but the frickin' weather was non-existent! Whatever, I walked further away from the house and took a good look at the home that _somehow_ managed to fit 9 people in.

The house looked too small for 9 people to fit in... And yeah, _it was too small_. Ma somehow managed to keep all of these wild boys, (includin' myself) contained and under control with the little space that was available throughout the crappy house. A little frown went over my face, knowing that my Ma deserved a better life _AND_ a better house than the one she was currently living in.

I decided to perform my daily routine, I been doin' it since Grade frickin' Two - I walked down the sidewalk, looked back at My Ma through the window that she _always_ left open, no matter the damn weather. I waved back to her, giving her the most charming smile my mouth could produce, "Bye Ma... _What the_..."

But as I turned around and waved to my Ma... _there was... **Something** behind her._ It looked like a cloud of peachy coloured smoke, _and it was right behind her_. I stopped walking and rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't seeing things. I squinted my eyes and saw that something WAS behind her, she gave off confused stares back to me. The cloud of peachy smoke got closer behind her, _and_ _she didn't know that there was a cloud of frickin' smoke behind her_. I ain't no dummy, a cloud of smoke creeping up behind someone looks fishy as fuck.

"MA!" I yelled out, running towards the entrance of the house, workin' my legs as fast as my legs would allow me to, almost tripping over a crack in the poorly maintained ground, but still maintaining a lightning-quick pace towards the door. "MA! THERE'S SOMETHING BEHIND YOU!" I screamed out as I reached the door, almost breaking down the cheap woodwork with a surprisingly strong shove.

I busted through the door and ran towards the kitchen... _There was no one else there, just Ma and me_.

" _Jeremy! What in God's name are you doing?_ " She yelled, demanding an explanation.

Before she would get annoyed at my unusual breakdown, I explained myself, with little breath remaining because of how quick I ran, "Ma, you- you don't understand! There... There was somethin' behind ya... It was a frickin' cloud or-or some crap like that and it almost-"

... I was cut off by a sharp blow to the left side of my head. I groaned sharply and hit the ground hard... _But_ I wasn't immediately knocked out from the strike, unknowingly, I groaned again, catching sight of my Ma walking towards me... Wait what the _hell_... _No, not me, she walked past me_. I didn't have the strength to turn my head, feeling my grip on reality fade by each passing second. Whatever hit me - _Hit me hard and frickin' good_. I couldn't hear anything, my head was ringing bells and it throbbed with pain. My eyes were still trained onto the ground. I saw the shadow of _someone_ over my body.

The _man_ stepped over my body... _It wasn't a... It wasn't an alien or any frickin' monster or some crap... It was a fucking guy_. He reeked of _expensive cologne, mixed with a dash of cigarette smoke_. _He wore an expensive pair of shoes that only a snob would be wearing... The guy kicked me_.

I felt my vision fade to black... Weird, I heard my own screams even when I was knocked out... _What the fuck is going on?_

 ***Back to Third-Person***

Tracer sat down beside the advanced medical bed that Jeremy was laying in, sipping a cup of tea and waiting patiently for Jeremy to wake up from unconsciousness. She cringed everytime she imagined what his wounds must have looked like before the Medical staff applied to the cast to his legs, they fixed his legs, but it must've been _disgusting_ to see his wounds up close. Tracer shuddered at the thought of the horrible wounds that temporarily covered Jeremy's legs.

As Jeremy was unconscious, Tracer learned something a bit personal about him when she was going through his duffelbag... in terms of his 'love life'. She found and read a folded piece of loose paper that was stuffed in the deep spaces of the many pockets that were included in his duffelbag, his horrible handwriting covering the majority of the sheet. From what she could read, Jeremy had a crush on some girl named 'Pauling' back in his Freshman year of Highschool, his descriptions about the girl were surprisingly _proper_ and _respectable_... Surprising because of the douchebag behaviour he has shown so far towards Tracer, she didn't expect Jeremy to have it in him.

And of course, there was _bound_ to be cheesy, _lovesick_ descriptions of Jeremy's crush as well. Grade 9 was a very gullible year for people who didn't want to 'grow up' just yet, all the evidence of Jeremy's former, more _polite_ and gullible self was shown greatly in the old piece of writing. He obviously matured a ton in the time that she has been around him so far, automatically preferring the former side of Jeremy over his current one.

Tracer found it super cute to read Jeremy's freshman descriptions about his crush, not being able to stop herself from laughing when he wrote, ' _I wanna marry this girl soooo bad!_ ' She was hysterical for a good minute when she read it.

Tracer casually sipped the tea as she waited for Jeremy to wake up, telling Mercy that she would watch over him and make sure he wouldn't accidentally fall off the medical bed. She was in the process of humming a tune to herself until Jeremy made a sharp movement with his head.

Tracer put her tea aside and scooted her chair closer to the bed, wanting to poke him to see if he was truly awake. Her fingers were nearby Jeremy's cheek but she immediately retracted it as his eyes shot wide open.

Jeremy inhaled a huge amount of air with a lost expression that covered his face. She gasped at the sudden action, almost falling out of her chair.

Jeremy and Tracer both looked at each other - He was lost and She was confused. Jeremy said nothing, too busy taking heavy breaths and looking at his new surroundings. " _Holy crap... Oh my god oh my god..._ " He said quickly. He rested his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling while still breathing heavily.

Tracer assumed Jeremy just woke up from a horrible dream, immediately feeling the need to see if he was okay, "Jeremy?" She said softly.

" _Shut up_." Jeremy replied quickly.

Tracer rolled her eyes at Jeremy's usual asshole behaviour towards her, knowing she'd have to get used to it soon. She sat back in her chair and sighed, tryung to pretend she didn't want to know what got him so worked up.

After a few seconds of silence, Jeremy spoke up, "Uh... I'm... I'm s-sorry." He apologized, surprising Tracer greatly. "Look... I- I, uh, it was just some... Just some shitty dream..." He let out a shaky sigh, he looked troubled. "Like, I saw a fuckin' cloud of red sneakin' up behind my Ma, and I ran inside, and then _BAP_." Jeremy clapped, realizing that his wrist bandages have been replaced by new ones. "... I done got knocked out... _And no it wasn't a frickin' alien that turned invisible in that one movie... I- It was a frickin' guy that knocked me out_." He scoffed, not caring if Tracer was listening or not, feeling the need to talk to himself to get more insight of the weird dream he had. "Fuckin' shit, this dude _reeked_ of that snobby ass cologne, and he wore the type of shoes only a frickin' rich boy would wear... Rich guys had _no fucking business_ in that part of town."

Tracer thought that Jeremy was done talking, until he asked her a question. "Tracer... Do ya think these dreams have like... Some deeper meaning I ain't gettin'?"

Tracer furrowed her brows, "Love, you say it like you've had dreams like this multiple times... Have you?" She asked.

"Nah... Nah, not like that at all. I literally, _just had_ this frickin' dream and I-I can't frickin' tell if this shit has a _meaning_ or not." Jeremy replied.

"Okay okay, I understand. Well, honestly love, what I think about this... I think it does have a meaning, and I'm assuming you felt like the dream was actually happening, right? Like you were _in_ the bloody moment?" She asked.

"Hell yeah it was actually happening!" Jeremy said with enthusiasm, "Like- like I actually felt like I was... _There_. And I can't deny it... The sunshine, my morning routine, the breakfast, and, uh... Man, _Ma's touches_..." He cracked a _rare smile_ at the memory of his own mother's touches, causing Tracer to smile as well because of how rare his smiles seemed to her. "Like I ain't gonna deny it, that dream felt _frickin' REAL_... It's gotta mean somethin', right?" He asked.

Tracer sighed, "I think it does mean something, especially if you experienced it, like it was real life..." She had no idea if it actually meant something, spewing out things that would hopefully keep this peaceful conversation going on between them.

"Are you okay, love?" She asked, standing up from her chair and softly cupping his chin with her hand, examining his face for any bruises or scars.

Jeremy didn't know _why_ he was letting Tracer do this. It was like his hate was temporarily removed for the moment. He let Tracer examine his face, realizing how long it has been since he allowed a girl to touch his face.

The foreign feeling immediately refreshed itself in his mind, her fingers were soft and pleasantly warm against his face. _It felt nice_. "Y-yeah... I'm just a lil' shook up, y'know..." Jeremy sighed, "Just a really crazy dream, that's all."

Tracer examined his face longer than she intended to, purposely gliding her hand over his jawline just so she could feel it. Her eyes locked with his for two seconds, " _Im pretty sure I ain't got anything on my face_." Jeremy said, giving Tracer with a confused look.

Tracer quickly retracted her hand away from his face with a blush. " _I'm so sorry_ , I was just making sure there weren't any bruises on your face... as long as your healthy, it's all right... Umm..." Tracer was speechless at how long Jeremy maintained a proper attitude towards her, trying to find things to talk about before he would realize his hatred for her.

"Hey... Tracer." He said.

Tracer's mind felt _jammed_ \- She was blushing and she was speechless, _all in front of Jeremy_ as well. She hoped her reply came out proper, " _Mmhm?_ " She let out a muffle, still standing up and waiting patiently for whatever Jeremy was about to say.

"I just wanna say... Thanks. Y'know, for savin' me. I owe ya one forsure." Jeremy said, looking at Tracer as her cheeks changed a different colour. He smiled and rolled her eyes at her blush, "Man oh man, you're _way_ too easy." He snickered, watching her sit back down with an embarrassed look on her face and an even deeper shade of red taking over her face. "Seriously though, _thank you_." He said with sincerity, putting aside his hate to properly thank her for saving his life.

Tracer was silent, knowing what Jeremy meant by him calling her ' _Easy_ ', "Your-your welcome..." She held her hands to her cheeks, both warm to the touch.

Jeremy smiled once again, watching how useless his legs were as it was wrapped around layers of the protective material. "God damn, how am I gonna run with a shitty leg?" He shook his legs, barely moving an inch because of the straps that kept his legs suspended in place.

"Don't worry about that mate, Mercy will take care of that." Tracer replied, hoping that her obvious blush would go away if she was going to talk with Jeremy any longer.

" _Who's Mercy?_ " Jeremy asked.

It was a question he would find out soon enough. The Medical Room door opened. Jeremy caught sight of the figure that walked inside.

It was a woman, she _looked_ young, but was older than Tracer. She had a halo floating over her head, long blonde hair that was seperated into two bangs from the front, a large bang of hair on her right and a smaller one to her left. The back of her hair was tied into a high ponytail, giving her hair an elegant look to say the least. She had blue eyes, darker than Jeremy's blue's, and her face had no proof of any damage, flawless pale skin that adorned her facial features. She wore a tight black and white battle suit with an autumn colour covering the underside of her forearms... Jeremy couldn't help but notice how the woman's boobs were popping out decently from the suit.

Jeremy thought she looked a legit _angel_ \- The Halo floating over her head just completing his suspicions.

"Lena, is ze patient awake?" The woman said. Her accent was heavily European, Jeremy couldn't put the exact name of the country he was thinking about when he heard her accent, but he guessed Germany.

"Hi Mercy!" Tracer greeted happily, "And ye, Jeremy's up."

"Ah good, I must get consent from him if I am to continue with zis." The woman known as _Mercy_ said. She walked towards Jeremy's medical bed, an advanced tablet in one hand and a pen in the other. She gestured at Tracer to give her some room, she moved her chair to the other side of the bed. "Oh, my apologies! We have not yet introduced each other!" Mercy said, holding up a hand to Jeremy for a formal handshake. Jeremy shook her hand and she continued to speak, "My name is Angela Ziegler, you may also call me Dr. Ziegler or Mercy, which ever one you prefer. Now, if it's not a problem, may you introduce yourself to me? I believe I have not seen you around zis HQ before, so you must be new."

"Yeah, I literally just joined Overwatch like... A day ago... And uh... Oh! My name is Jeremy by the way, cool to meet ya, uhm... _Mercy_?" Jeremy looked at her to see if he possibly said her name wrong, Mercy nodded back, indicating that he got it right. "Do ya mind if I just call ya 'Doc' instead?" Jeremy asked.

"You may call me any name, as long as it is respectable and _healthy_ , then we won't have a problem." Mercy replied.

"Alright, thanks Doc."

"Now we can move onto business like we are intended to do." Mercy said. She put the pen in her pocket and tapped on the tablet, and with the push of the button, Jeremy's medical bed carefully straightened his entire body by making him lean back onto the bed fully.

"Hey, uhm, Doc? If ya don't mind me askin', are my legs gonna be messed up forever? Are ya gonna be able to like... fix it?" Jeremy said nervously, hoping that Mercy's reply would negate the negative thoughts of his legs being permanently damaged.

Tracer was about to answer his question until Mercy beat her to it.

"No, Jeremy. Your legs have withstood massive punishment from ze rocket zat hit you, it is true... But ze Medical staff here at Overwatch can do miraculous and incredible things to ze wounded, ze miracle workers managed to fully heal your legs in quite quick time. Zey restored the damaged skin cells and tissue zat were previously eliminated from ze body," Mercy smiled, "Technology and miracle workers make... _Miracles!_ " Mercy enthusiastically said.

Jeremy's face brightened at the mention of his legs that were already _fixed_ , "Woah woah! S-so my legs are fixed? Like, I can basically run around and jump as much times as I want?!" He asked, raising his head slightly for the question that he was majorly curious about.

" _Sh-h_ , please relax Jeremy," Mercy put a hand to Jeremy's forehead and slowly leaned him back on the bed. Tracer giggled because of Jeremy's contained excitement. "you don't want to put too much stress in ze body right after a surgery." Mercy finished her sentence.

" _Sorry Doc_..." Jeremy apologized, "I'm just, oh my god I'm just so happy! I thought my legs were gonna be a buncha goners, but _nah_! I'm keepin 'em!"

Mercy smiled at the young man that bloomed with energy, feeling envious of the apparent youth that was still contained inside of him. "Zat is good to hear, and to answer your question - _Yes_ , you may jump and run around for as long as you want, just don't get hit with another explosive of any sort." Mercy shifted her position towards Jeremy's legs that were still suspended in the air by a blue cast. "Your legs are in ze process of fully recovering, it has been eight hours since the rockets have mangled ze body, and you surprisingly made incredible progress to recovery, despite the serious damage zat has been inflicted on you... But I need to ask you one more thing, if you don't mind."

"Shoot." Jeremy said happily, still in awe of his legs _not_ being mangled anymore.

"Ze Medical staff and I have noticed ze unusual agility and reflexes that you possess within your body, our scans show zat you are _naturally_ faster zen are previous patient we have conducted a mechanical experiment on - _Genji_." Mercy said, putting emphasis on said person.

" _Who's that?_ " Jeremy thought, saving the question for later.

Mercy continued to speak, "You possess much potential and agility, zat it makes you _completely_ safe to apply... _Cybernetic enhancements_ to your body, _specifically your legs_."

Jeremy got suspicious when Mercy mentioned ' _Cybernetic_ ' to him, "Hol' on, if this is gonna turn me into one of those frickin' Omnics, I ain't down wit that at all." He said, not wanting to turn into a robot at all.

"No no, not like zat, ze chip will _not_ turn you into an Omnic, but rather _enhance_ ze agility you currently possess, _greatly_... _Is zat something you sound interested in?_ " Mercy asked. "And remember, it is completely optional, we do not force our patients to undergo these surgeries, we leave zat to ze patients themselves."

" _Damn, I can get better than dis?_ " Jeremy thought, automatically thinking the surgery as a way to stomp over any potential competition. "I mean... I'm already good... _Why not become better?_ " He smirked, trying to imagine himself with enhanced agility on top of his natural quickness. "Sure, Doc, I'm listenin'."

"Ah, good. Ze chip is only meant for those who are naturally gifted in the arts of agility, like I mentioned earlier, only _one_ person has had zat unhampered agility before you, zerefore making you an excellent candidate for ze _'AG-2'_ chip..." Mercy pulled a small container out of her pocket, in the container were a total of five chips, each one coloured differently and labeled specifically. She opened the small container and carefully pulled a Green coloured chip that had small green glowing LED's placed on the points of the chip. The chip was labelled, ' _AG-2_ ', Jeremy assumed that was the chip Mercy was talking about.

"Yo, so I'm guessin' that thing is goin' inside me?" Jeremy asked.

"Precisely." Mercy replied, handing the container to Tracer, "Lena, please be careful with ze container." She pleaded.

Tracer took the container with awe, amazed by the variety of neon colours that were being shown through and inside the container. "Woah! It looks so bloody cool up close!" Tracer said, holding the container high in the air to see if the container glowed from underneath.

" _LENA!_ _Put ze container down on ze table if you cannot manage it!_ " Mercy said urgently, pointing towards the nightstand beside the medical bed of Jeremy.

"Bollox. _Fine_." Tracer said boringly, carefully putting the container of chips on the nightstand.

Mercy picked up the tablet in one hand and pressed another button, this time, a small device slowly ejected out from the medical bed. The device was rectangular and contained an outline in the middle of the shape - It was the shape of a chip. Before Mercy continued with the operation, she spoke up again, "Jeremy, are you sure you want to do zis? Ze changes are usually permanent, one cannot go back being... _Normal_ , after cybernetic surgery." Mercy warned.

"Uh, can't ya just take the chip out?" Jeremy replied, using good old logic to find a way to combat her words.

"I wish it was zat simple, but sadly, no. Ze chip contains small wires inside that transmit a special substance that transfuses with your bloodstream, sending pulses of the substance throughout your whole body, making it a _part_ of ze body once and for all. And if it was to be removed from your body, ze substance mixed with your blood would dissapear and cause a major disturbance with ze function of your bloodstream, such as - Clogged veins, rapid blood delivery that ze body wouldn't be able to handle, and most likely, heart failure." Mercy explained, she asked if Jeremy was serious about the permanent enhancement.

Jeremy sighed, "But ya mentioned that I might have a chance of livin' if I decide to take it out, right?"

"Yes... But it is a _very_ _slim_ chance zat you will make it out alive." Mercy replied.

This was an important decision for Jeremy - He could remain the same as he always was, still gifted with the natural agility and finesse he had since birth... Or he could become _better_ _ **permanently**_ , he already thought of himself as the fastest guy living, what if he could become even _faster_? There would surely be no questions or _competition_ in mind whenever he would think of who was the most agile person to walk the Earth... No complaints, it would be Jeremy. The thought filled his ego up to the top - to be considered the most agile man to live was _nothing_ to scoff at, Jeremy had to do it.

Jeremy chuckled, "Do it Doc, I can handle it." He said confidently, already feeling cocky about the enhancement he was going to receive.

"Okay, but you must remain unconscious for zis process, you may not be able to handle ze pain..." Mercy pulled a yellow coloured needle out of the compartments of the Medical bed, she laid it on the table beside her. She pressed a button to the side of the bed, turning the headlight on as it released a light of blue over Jeremy's face. He barely twitched from the light, too excited about the surgery that was about to be performed on him. "Stay still Jeremy, I must unwrap ze cast from your legs if I aim to keep ze surgery going." Mercy said, unwrapping the cast off of Jeremy's legs.

Jeremy peeked at how his legs looked, both were in proper condition with little to no bruises in sight. There were a few deep scars that have faded away from the medicine applied to the legs, but Jeremy could care less if he had visible scars on his legs, as long as his legs were working and it wasn't _broken_ , he'd be completely fine with it.

"Jeremy, take a deep breath and calm yourself... I am going to inject you with a needle zat will make you temporarily unconscious." Mercy said, removing the suspenders away from his legs and straightening his body fully across the Medical bed.

Jeremy breathed calmly, he breathed like he was starting up for a race, calm and collected.

He suddenly felt a sharp sting in his right calf, his breathing became deep, slow and heavy. His eyes quickly drooped and closed, his mouth remained closed and his face went still, along with his body...

* * *

 **It was intended for Jeremy to receive and use his enhancements in this chapter, but I'll save it for another chapter (next one most likely). It was mostly due to the idea of me wanting to write a First-Person POV as I was walking home from school, wanting to see how it would work in a mainly third-person type story. I think it worked out pretty well, that's my opinion though :)**

 **The 'AG-2' chip, for anyone who wants to know, is basically a chip or a module that permanently enhances the agility of an already naturally quick person, turning said person even quicker than what he already is, cool as fuck am I right?**

 **It felt refreshing to write First-Person POV for the first time, I can see myself writing more of that type of POV in other chapters/stories, it feels new.**

 **And as the story progresses, familiar characters will get introduced, as you saw with Mercy and Scout's Ma in this chapter.**

 **Did Jeremy's dream mean something though?... I don't know, find out in future updates.**

 **Update comin thru most likely, 2-3 weeks, depends how motivated I am :), have a good day and see ya in the next one.**


End file.
